Cold Hearts, Slow Burning Soul
by Dengirl
Summary: When someone doesn't want your help but your heart tells you different, how far would you go to save that person? And what do you do when the people you thought were dead both want it back?     Jack and the rest of his team are about to be tested on tha.
1. Chapter 1

_This story also contains other characters but you can only put one name in...and sorry but they're back._

* * *

><p>Jack was woken from a particularly lurid dream by his phone. Opening one eye he reached for his phone.<p>

"Harkness?" he said sleepily.

"Jack?"

It was Gwen.

"Gwen, it's..." he looked at his clock. "Its two in the morning, can't it wait?"

"No Jack, you need to come in, right now.'"

Jack sat up then and within minutes was dressed and out of the apartment he rarely used and running across the Plaza towards the Hub.

He heard the screaming as he ran through the entrance and dashed down the steps and into the med-bay.

* * *

><p>Ianto was trying his best to hold down a struggling form on the bed whilst Martha tried to get near the IV with a syringe.<p>

The figure was screaming in a foreign language, and was trying to tear an IV from his arm. The figure then saw Jack and began yelling in English.

"Give them back! Give them back! You bastard, give them back!"

Jack strode over and pushed Ianto out of the way and grabbed hold of the figures arms and with all of his strength held the figure down.

"Martha!" he growled as he strained to keep the yelling figure down.

Martha jumped as if shaken from a daze and quickly injected the contents of the syringe into the IV.

The effect was almost instant and Jack felt the figure's struggles lesson.

Tear reddened eyes looked up at him and his yells faded to whispers.

"Give them back...please."

Then there was silence and only the breathing of those involved in the struggle.

* * *

><p>Jack let go of the now unconscious figure and stepped back.<p>

"When did this start?"

The others looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces.

"Well?"

Gwen spoke first. "You were so tired and we thought we could cope..."

Jack cut across her. "No excuses, how long?" he snapped.

"A couple of hours ago," Ianto answered.

Jack's face coloured. "A couple of hours, he's been like that a couple of hours. You should have called me the second he started!"

Martha jumped in then. "Don't yell at them, it was my fault. He woke up and seemed to be lucid...well he was for a while."

"Then he just went into one," Ianto said. "Screaming and yelling and trying to get out of the med-bay."

"It took us over an hour to get him that calm," Gwen said. "He bit Ianto."

Jack frowned then. "Show me."

Ianto held up a bleeding right hand, a tooth mark shape slowly oozing blood.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, let Martha see to that. Martha is he stable enough to be moved?"

Martha nodded. "Why?"

"Then unhook him from the IV. I'm going to put him in a cell."

The others looked at him, shock on their faces.

"You can't, he didn't mean it," Ianto said.

"No, that's unfair," Gwen said.

"I can't treat him..." Martha began to say.

"Enough!" Jack roared. "If he can't be contained to the med-bay, then what choice do I have!"

The trio were stunned into silence and said nothing as they helped him move the recumbent figure down to the cell level.

* * *

><p>The occupants of the cells howled as they passed by. Some huddled in one corner and other threw themselves at the glass...they felt it, the power coming from the unconscious form as it passed them.<p>

They kept up the howling until the group had disappeared and even then the occupants of the cells paced unhappily.

Jack stood back and watched as they tried to make the figure as comfortable as you could in a cell.

Gwen and Ianto brushed past Jack, their looks saying all they needed to say.

Martha was the only one who voiced it. "It's not fair Jack, you can't cage him like a wild animal."

Jack said nothing; he just stood and stared at the figure still unaware of where he was.

"Thank you Doctor Jones," was all he said.

Martha put a hand on his shoulder and left the cell.

Jack waited until he heard the door to the cells shut and lock before speaking.

"What do I do?" he addressed the prone figure. "Why won't you let me help you? I love you more than that bastard ever would have."

With that he stepped out of the cell, locked it with his own personal code and left the cells.

* * *

><p>The corridor of the deserted warehouse was empty and forgotten and was home only to rats and insects. Dust had begun to gather as dust does in places unlived in.<p>

The dark was a safe haven for the cockroaches as they scurried about the little lives.

Then in the corner of the corridor it began to brighten until it was so light that the cockroaches scurried to find a dark corner and the rats squeaked nervously.

The light turned into a swirling mass and red and orange and the rats ran when figures stepped out of it.

One of the figures held up a gloved hand and held out a device that was flashing a beeping.

The figure spoke into a com." Sir, we have a trace. It's barely registering, but it's there."

"Excellent, follow the signal and report when you have a confirmed reading."

"Yes sir," the figure said and waited for the rest of the group to step away from the swirling light.

The light began to fold in on itself and the figures were left in the dark.

Strong torch light lit up the corridor and the group made its way along the corridor in silence.

* * *

><p>The park was quiet at this time of night, only stray dogs and the homeless and the alcoholics inhabited it in the hours of darkness.<p>

So no-one would have believed them when what were the ugliest looking creatures stepped out of a swirling hole.

One of the creatures grunted and held up a device and spoke into its own com. "Temporal energy detected, it is weak and unreliable."

The voice on the other end hissed. "Well move out and find a stronger signal. I want him back and kill anyone that gets in your way."

The creature grunted and gestured to the others. "Move."

The group moved off, leaving the park to its night-life.

* * *

><p>The figure in the cell began to stir, letting out a groan that was part pain and part cry. With a sob, the figure curled up in ball and began weeping.<p>

"Give them back, give them back."

The figure never felt the breeze that stirred the dust in the cell, nor did he see the ghostly figure appear and solidify in the corner.

"Oh Sky Lord, you's have to be strong. Two is returning for your hearts and your soul and you's have to choose."

The ghostly figure faded and the dust settled once more.

The figure stirred once more and opened his eyes when a voice whispered in his ears.

"My love, I will find you," it whispered.

The figure smiled and whispered.

"Inari."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack opened the door to the cells and wheeled the trolley in, making sure he locked the door behind him...you couldn't be careless: not with the occupant of this cell.

He wheeled it up to the last cell and stopped.

"You're awake then," he said to the figure that was standing right up against the glass.

"Not the best room in the hotel, but it has a certain charm," the figure answered. "Still, I won't be in here for long."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Oh I know so."

Jack didn't like the smile on the Doctor's face...it reminded him of a hyena circling a dying animal.

"You said that last time and I had to come and let out after twelve hours of trying."

The Doctor smiled that smile again and Jack was beginning to feel unnerved.

"Is that breakfast?" the Doctor said brightly.

Jack was nearly wrong-footed by the Doctor's sudden shift in mood. "Amongst other things, since you bit Ianto, I have to treat you for your wound."

The Doctor closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. "He did taste rather scrummy, could definitely have another bite of that apple."

"Not going to happen," Jack said and tapped the code into the door. "Stand back."

* * *

><p>The Doctor took a few paces back, well aware of the electrical field that sizzled into life as Jack opened the cell door.<p>

Oh he had no intention of escaping...well not when Captain Harkness was in charge, but he knew Jack couldn't be here twenty-four-seven and the others were not a strong-minded as Jack.

The voice in his ear had been like a light in a dark tunnel. It was a voice he thought he would never hear again...and he thanked Rassilon that the owner of that voice was still alive.

He didn't care if the owner of the voice looked different, he was still his Inari.

A twinge of pain ran through his stomach as he moved back and regret washed over him...his Inari may be alive but their child never would be.

His temper began to boil as Captain Harkness wheeled the trolley in.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to let me clean your wound?" Jack asked as he undid the medical pack.<p>

"If I don't, you'll only sedate me again," the Doctor replied.

"True," Jack said and poured the antiseptic fluid into a bowl. "Shirt up."

He ignored the look the Doctor gave him and soaked a sterile pad in the fluid and placed it against the still weeping wound.

* * *

><p>The Doctor tensed but never made a sound; he wasn't going to show weakness, not in front of any human, even an immortal one.<p>

He tried to hide his disgust at the feelings of wrongness coming off the human in front of him and only one word kept passing through his mind...freak.

"Are you going to let me out of here?" he said to the back of Captain Harkness as he toyed with the eggs that were now congealing on his plate.

He'd eyed them suspiciously and thought better of eating them; he wouldn't put it past these humans to slip something in his food.

Captain Harkness let out a snort. "Not in a month of Sunday's."

* * *

><p>Jack only just had time to dodge the plate of eggs as they flew over his shoulder; only just had time to turn as the Doctor launched himself at him with a snarl of rage.<p>

He had no choice in what he had to do next. He grabbed the Doctor in a wrestling hold and flipped him and landed on top of him, hearing the Doctor grunt as the wind was taken out of him.

Despite that the Doctor continued to fight, using that very handy respiratory bypass.

But the initial had given Jack the advantage and he sprang for the door.

The Doctor was up seconds later and lunged for the door only to be propelled across the cell and hitting the wall with a resounding thud.

But that didn't stop him.

He rushed to the glass and pounded on it, glaring at Jack who was breathing heavily on the other side.

"He'll come for me!" he screamed at Jack.

Jack stepped up to the glass, anger flashing across his face. "He's never coming for you, he's dead!"

"Liar!" the Doctor screamed. "My Inari will come and you'll pay!"

Jack shook his head sadly; he thought when the Doctor had allowed him to treat him there might the start of a semi-trust, a point from which things could progress.

Now as he watched the Doctor screaming at him about the dead Master coming to rescue him, he knew they were still at the bottom of a very dark pit, one that the Doctor may never climb out of.

He could do nothing as he watched the Doctor take the trolley apart that had held his breakfast and the medical supplies. He could only thank good luck that there were no scissors or anything sharp as the Doctor was so unpredictable.

He waited patiently, the Doctor would soon tire and it wasn't long before he sank to the floor holding his stomach.

Jack moved back to the glass and said. "The Master is not coming for you, he's dead and soon you'll have to face that. If you don't, then this cell will be become your home."

The Doctor looked up at Jack and the hate that had flashed in them only moments before had gone and in voice that no longer held any vitriol said.

"Then kill me now."

"You don't mean that," Jack said.

The Doctor stood then and moved over to the glass and pressed his face against and stared directly into Jack's eyes.

"You might as well because without them I don't want to live."

Jack said nothing at first then said softly. "I'm sorry your child had to die but I'm not sorry that the Master is dead...he was poison."

He realised as soon as the words left his lips that they were a mistake.

The Doctor eyes darkened and his face clouded. "Don't talk to me anymore, freak," he hissed and turned his back to Jack.

Jack sighed and pressed the com button on the cell door. "Ianto, release a dose of Serum Five into Cell Ten."

There was momentary pause then a hiss filled the air and the Doctor sank to the floor and Jack entered the cell again and cleared away what remained of the trolley.

* * *

><p>The black 4x4 pulled up to the gates of the abandoned warehouse, lights beaming out like a lighthouse.<p>

Out of the dark a group of figures came at a run and climbed the wire fence, dropping down the other side and climbed into the 4x4.

"Sir," the driver said. "There's been a complication, another temporal reading has been detected. It seems we have competition. Orders are to follow their trail and strike when they find the target."

* * *

><p>The patrol car drew up at the gates of the park and the two officers stepped out into the cold.<p>

"It's probably the local boys playing tricks," one said.

"Probably, but we still have to check it out," the other said and they walked into the park.

Their torchlight cut into the dark as they walked down the path.

There was rustling in the bushes to the side and one of the officers moved over to investigate.

"Come out lads," he said as the bushes rustled again.

The officer leaned in and suddenly a huge arm appeared out of the bushes and dragged the officer in.

The other officer ran forward and was also grabbed and then the screaming began.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door disturbed then man from his paperwork. "What!" he snapped and rubbed at his temple.<p>

"The board are waiting for you sir," a muffled said.

"Tell them to wait!" the man snapped.

"Yes sir," the voice replied.

The man held his head in his hands...the noise was driving him mad and the one thing that drowned out the noise was still lost to him. He'd tried to find the one lost to him but had only succeeded in a few whispered words and it was lost once more in the noise that was driving him mad.

Oh he couldn't wait to be reunited with him, and then to make this stupid little world pay for what had been taken from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Reviews are welcome, good or bad. I don't take offence unless you are rude and insulting. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jack hadn't wanted to leave the Doctor alone in the Hub with the others, but when a call from Number Ten came in, he couldn't ignore.

He sat outside the cabinet room, already itching to get back to Cardiff. He could only hope the Doctor didn't realise that he was gone.

He stopped fidgeting when there was the murmur of voices and the door to the Cabinet Room opened.

He was by and large ignored by most of the Ministers that exited; why wouldn't they? Outside of the Minister for Defence and the Prime Minister, Torchwood was nothing but hearsay.

He was ushered in by one of the interns who shut the door behind him, leaving just the three people.

"Ah, Captain Harkness," the Prime Minister said and gestured towards a chair. "Please, sit."

Jack glanced at the Defence Minister who sat quietly...which made Jack nervous.

"So captain, how are things at Torchwood?" the Prime Minister asked.

Jack shifted in his seat; that simple question seemed loaded with other questions.

"Very quite at the moment sir," Jack replied.

"That's good to hear. But this is me you're talking to. I know you have a certain person in your custody."

* * *

><p>Jack flicked a look at the Defence Minister who passed a file over to the Prime Minister.<p>

"Now tell me Captain Harkness, why have you not reported that you have a clearly unstable and powerful alien locked up in one of your cells."

"I wouldn't call Weevils..." Jack began but was cut off by the Prime Minister.

"Captain Harkness, please don't take me for a fool. You know damn well who I mean. You should have told us that you have the Doctor in secure custody."

Jack knew the game was up. "I'm sorry sir. I've been very busy."

"That's no excuse and because you can't be trusted to be truthful, I have to do this."

The Prime Minister pushed a piece of paper over to Jack, who read it with increasing panic.

"But you can't sir!"

"I can and I will. You will return to Cardiff and prepare for the Doctor to be transferred to the MOD at nineteen hundred hours."

"With respect sir, the MOD aren't capable of handling the Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Minister of Defence spoke then. "Captain Harkness, the MOD are quite capable of handling one alien."<p>

Jack bristled. "No sir, they are not."

The Prime Minister raised his hand. "Gentlemen, please. The decision has been made, nineteen hundred hours captain and no stalling."

Jack knew he was never going to change the Prime Minister's mind and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Yes sir," he said and stood. "Nineteen hundred hours."

* * *

><p>The Doctor moved to the front of the cell when he heard the door to the cells open. He was expecting Harkness but was smugly pleased when Ianto Jones and Martha Jones came into view.<p>

"Ooh look, its Jones and Jones. You'd make a lovely set of bookends. Has Harkness sent you for me to play with?"

Ianto tapped in the code and the Doctor stepped back as he heard the crackle of the electrical field.

Ianto stepped in first, his hand on his still holstered weapon and Martha followed with a small tray.

"What, no biscuits?" the Doctor said and grinned at her. "I can't take tea with biscuits."

Martha said nothing and placed the tray on the floor and moved out of the cell.

Ianto reversed out of the door and only just managed to shut the door before the Doctor was up against it.

"Ianto Jones, you will be the first thing I'll break when I'm free."

Ianto quickly set the lock and backed away, the Doctor's laugh ringing in his ears.

They virtually ran up the stairs to a waiting Jack.

"Give it five minutes," Martha said and walked away, her silence telling Jack exactly what her thoughts were.

Ianto didn't even look at Jack, just followed Martha.

Only Gwen stayed with Jack who sat on the metal stairs.

"What do I do Gwen? If I let them take him, he'll tear them apart. The sedative they gave us won't work for long. If I stop them, they'll only take him by force."

Gwen sat down next to him. "Don't beat yourself up."

Jack shook his head. "There's only one thing I want to know. How the hell did the MOD find out he was here?"

Gwen went to speak but Jack's watch beeped. "It's time," he said.

* * *

><p>The group of suited men followed Jack down the steps and into the cell area.<p>

"Thank you Captain," one of the men said as they carried the sedated Doctor onto the platform. "I'll be sure to mention your co-operation to the Minister."

Jack put a hand on the arm of the man.

"Two things, who the hell told you he was here?"

He watched the man's eyes as they flicked away, but said nothing when he got his answer. He then gave the man a card.

The man looked at it and frowned. "A funeral director?"

"Yeah, cause' you'll need it to bury your men when he's done with them."

With that he walked away and into his office.

The platform began to rise and the Doctor no longer was Torchwood or Jack's problem

* * *

><p>Ianto was down in the filing room when Jack walked in.<p>

Ianto flinched when Jack slammed the door behind him.

When Jack spoke it was in that quiet dangerous tone. "You've got ten minutes to pack your stuff. I don't want to see you ever again."

Ianto started to speak but Jack cut him off.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I understand why you did it but it doesn't mean I have to like it. So consider yourself lucky that I didn't ret-con the hell out of you and dump you on the streets."

With that Jack left the room and a shaken Ianto to regret his rash decision.

* * *

><p>The black unmarked van swept out of the city and onto a country road, followed by three 4x4's.<p>

The two conscious occupants in the back of van tested the restraints of the other occupant of the back of the van.

Satisfied with their check, they relaxed and looked out of the one-way windows at the back.

Neither of them noticed the figure open his eyes and a malicious smile spread across his face.

The driver of the 4x4 just behind the van braked hard when he saw the van swerve violently and career into the ditch.

All three 4x4's stopped and the occupants hurried out.

They approached the back of the van slowly and were all startled when the doors burst open and what should have been a restrained and unconscious prisoner was standing facing them.

"Hello boys," the prisoner said and grinned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor picked up the blood-stained card and laughed. "Funeral Director, how appropriate. Now keys, keys."<p>

He rummaged through the pocket of the nearest body for a few moments. He found a set of keys, a wallet and an ID.

He threw the ID away with a snort of derision and pocketed the wallet. He found the vehicle that the keys belonged to and climbed in.

As he drove away, he waved out of the window and called. "Say hello to the Minister for me!" and headed back towards Cardiff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Just so you know, my stories follow on from each other unless otherwise stated.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

The board meeting had been tedious in the extreme and if wasn't for the fact that he needed them to make him money, he would have personally strangled the lot of them.

The mobile in his pocket had been vibrating madly for the last ten minutes of the meeting and he was itching to answer it.

The second he was out the door he pressed speed dial.

"This better be good news," he hissed.

"We have found him...sort of," the voice said on the other end of the line.

The owner of the phone grip tightened on it. "What do you mean sort of?"

You could almost hear the fear in the voice on the other end. "He was being held in Torchwood and then he was taken away by others. We have been monitoring the human emergency waves and it appears he has escaped and is now at large."

The owner of the phone squeezed the phone harder. "Do nothing, just monitor the radio. I'm going to join you."

He stalked back into his office causing the one occupant to look up.

"Send for my helicopter...they've nearly found him."

"Yes Mister Saxon," the man said.

* * *

><p>Ianto knew the instant that Jack had asked the question that he was going to be exposed. He'd been half-expecting Jack to turn on him and throttle him there and then.<p>

In fact, he wished he had, it would have been far less hurtful that the quietly spoken words that he did get.

Now he was sitting in his apartment packing his cases; he wasn't going to stay in Cardiff. He wanted to get as far away as possible from Jack and all that went with him.

He was about to head out the door when the phone rang and to his surprise it was Jack.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Ianto, I need you to come back."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

There was silence for a beat and then Jack spoke again. "We can talk about that another time...I was a little rash in..."

"A little rash," Ianto said cutting across what Jack was a saying. "You practically threw me out."

"Yeah, well something's happened and it won't be safe out there for you."

Those words made Ianto's throat tighten. "They couldn't handle him, could they?"

"No, he's out and I don't know where he's going."

"He's going to come after me?"

"He'll come after all of us, you really should come back to the Hub, even if it's until we catch him."

Ianto could hear the concern in Jack's voice and made a decision. "Fine, but only because I want to protect Gwen and Martha."

Jack sighed. "Okay, but hurry, he escaped over an hour ago."

Ianto left his half-packed bags and hurried out of the door.

He would never know how lucky he was; he never knew that the crazed Time Lord only had one thing on his mind...finding his Inari...finding the Master.

* * *

><p>The military helicopter flew over Cardiff and began circling in a search pattern.<p>

The Master ignored the city below and closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, hoping beyond hope that their bond was not completely severed. It would make it far easier finding him; he really couldn't trust those genetic dead-ends he'd employed.

He paused in his thought when he felt something...it was faint, very faint and was gone as quick as it had appeared.

The Master opened his eyes and smiled, their bond was still there, just a tiny thread but one that gave the Master a huge foothold.

Closing his eyes again he gathered his telepathic strength and sent out four words.

_"Come back to me."_

He wasn't expecting an answer but when one did come, it was strong and full love.

* * *

><p>The driver of the 4x4 looked down when the device beeped. "Sir, we have a contact, there's a disturbance in the psychic field but very weak."<p>

The person he was addressing looked up from his paper. "Probably another of those pier end psychics."

"Yes sir," the driver said and then looked again. "Sir, there's a stronger disturbance and sir it's near our retrieval team."

The passenger did pay attention then. "That must be him, only he has the ability to do that. Can you pinpoint the disturbance?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, contact the retrieval team and give them the location. Tell them to catch him at all costs."

"Yes sir."

The passenger shifted in his seat and adjusted his white coat...things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Jack had Gwen monitor the security channels and as he suspected the military were looking for the Doctor.<p>

He was in his office trying desperately to get hold of the Minister for Defence when Gwen burst in.

"They've found him Jack."

"Where?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had to abandon the 4x4 when it ran out of fuel and he was currently standing on the edge of a place called Pembrey Forest. He hadn't realised that they had gone that far from Cardiff or that the sedative had been so effective.<p>

He could hear the screeches and growls of the so called ghosts that haunted this forest and laughed. He'd walked through the forest and had answered those calls with his own psychic snarls and had been left alone as the occupants of the forest had gone off the find gullible humans to scare.

He was staring out at the sea and a feeling of despair was starting to well inside him. His stomach was aching from the removal of his womb and his hearts were sinking after the brief whispered words back in that cell.

He let out a growl as he thought about that. He was going to make Harkness and his little team pay for that. Anger replaced the despair as he thought about what he was going to do when he reached Cardiff.

He was about to turn away from the sea when he heard it...those four words, a whisper on the breeze.

_"Come back to me."_

Any despair and anger faded away at those words and with joy filling his hearts he closed his eyes and reached out and found that small thread that could only be his Inari. Being the stronger psychically and telepathically he threw out his answer.

_"Where are you Inari?"_

He was so caught up in the joy of once again finding his love that he never noticed the forest around him go quiet around, nor did he hear the sound of feet rustling the leaves on the ground.

The Master drew in a deep breath at the words and smiled. Their bond had not been broken, even though the paradox was broken.

_"Close my love. Where are you?"_

_"The sea and the forest."_

The Master frowned...that was helpful...wait; there was only one place near Cardiff that it could be.

_"Stay where you are beloved, I will come to you."_

The Master waited for his lover's reply and frowned when there wasn't one.

Then he was nearly overwhelmed by the emotion that was thrown at him...fear and the cold of water.

Anger burnt through him, he wasn't losing him again.

"How long will it take to get to Pembrey Forest?" he asked his pilot.

"Ten minutes max sir," the pilot replied.

"Then go." He turned to the mercenaries he employed and said. "Get ready."

* * *

><p>Jack barely noticed the other's join him as he climbed into the SUV and sped away, towards the coast. Jack thanked the gods for the sophisticated equipment that picked up the military chatter. He'd been proven right that the MOD couldn't handle the Doctor and now they were looking for the Time Lord on the Pembrey Coast.<p>

He was breaking every speed limit, but in his heart of hearts knew he wouldn't make it in time; but that wouldn't stop him. His heart was pounding; the military would shoot to kill if they couldn't catch him.

He stomped on the accelerator again and wished the coast was nearer.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was running, despite the pain. At the last second he'd heard the snap of a twig and had whirled round, breaking the newly formed link between him and the Master.<p>

His superior vision had allowed him to see the figures advancing cautiously through the trees, so he ran.

He ignored the cries of "Halt!" and "Stop!"

He stumbled when a bullet bit into the sand, narrowly missing him. He righted himself and started running again, but he was tiring and the movement had broken the still healing skin on his stomach.

He skidded to a halt when he heard voices ahead of him and more figures came into view. He whirled round and saw the others approaching.

There was no escape and in his panicked state there was only one thing he could do. He ran straight for the sea and without stopping plunged in.

The cold hit him like a hammer and took his breath away.

He could hear the shouts of his pursuers and then the sound of gunfire. He started to swim away but had only gone a few yards before cramp hit him and he sank beneath the waves. Panicking him he flung out his fear and his location to his Inari, in the hope that he would hear him and save him.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter swept across the forest and hovered above it and disgorged multiple figures.

Another figure followed and led the others away from the blades.

"Spread out, don't waste time, kill anyone that gets in your way," the Master said. "You four, with me," he ordered and headed towards the beach.

The sound of gunfire filled the air minutes later.

The Master ignored it all and hurried onto the beach...but it was now empty.

He scanned the sea, hoping to find the Doctor near the shoreline but that too was devoid of life.

Then he saw it, a flash of pale skin against the dark of the water and without hesitation he ran into the water, ignoring the cold and the shouts of his bodyguards.

Within a few stokes he'd reached the figure in the water, who was floating face down. Panic started to rise in the Master's mind and his stomach tightened as he grabbed hold of the figure and turned them over.

The Doctor skin was grey with that awful tinge of blue to his lips that meant oxygen deprivation.

"No," the Master whispered and placed his ear against his lover's chest...there, the faintest of heartbeats.

"Get the helicopter!" he screamed and held his barely alive love to his chest.

* * *

><p>Jack slewed the SUV to a halt and the team were out before he killed the engine and were away into the trees, each knowing their job.<p>

Jack sprinted directly to the sound of gunfire and into a gun battle between the military and what looked like mercenaries.

The sound of a helicopter made him look up; it was heading towards the beach and Jack instinct told him to follow it.

He and wherever his team were had to avoid the two parties that were fighting; the helicopter had no such problem.

Jack burst out of the trees just in time to see two figures being winched from the water. Even at a distance he knew who it was and he was sure one of them saw him and was laughing.

Once again Jack had lost the Doctor; once again he'd failed.

* * *

><p>White Coat stepped out of the 4x4 just as the helicopter flew over. He knew it belonged to one of the parties that wanted the same thing as him. So, it was race was it? Well it was one that he intended to win, whatever the cost.<p>

"Find my property and kill anyone who gets in the way."

His property was now wrapped in warm blankets and being held by his Inari as the helicopter hovered whilst what was left of the mercenaries climbed on board.

"Well done gentlemen," the Master said. "Go!" he called out to the pilot.

He looked down when his lover stirred in his arms and smiled when pain-filled eyes opened.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Inari," his lover answered and closed his eyes again.

"No love, you need to stay awake," the Master said and placed a kiss on the salt soaked hair of the Doctor.

"Tired...so tired...sleep."

The Master shook him gently. "No Doctor, stay with me."

* * *

><p>Jack sat down heavily on the sand, his heart sinking. He couldn't believe the luck he was having; it couldn't get any worse could it?<p>

It was when he felt cold metal against his skull and the click of the safety told him it just had.

Gwen, Ianto and Martha appeared on the beach at the same time but found it devoid of life. There were bodies but no live person...no Jack and no Doctor.

Jack blinked at the bright light that shone directly in his eyes; not that he was panicked.

"You know you can't keep me here. Torchwood out gun the MOD in alien problems and boy do you have an alien problem."

The light dimmed and it was the Minister for Defence that was standing behind the light.

"Would you care to explain?"

Jack thought for a moment. "What the hell, you'll find out soon enough. You thought having one insane Time Lord was bad, well now you have two and the second one is going to be pissed off that you nearly caused his boyfriend's death."

"Excuse me?" the Minister said.

"I said you'll now have two pissed off Time Lords."

The Minister frowned. "I thought the Doctor was the last of his kind?"

Then it dawned on him. "But Harold Saxon is dead."

Jack shrugged. "Guess he isn't."

The Minister sat down opposite Jack. "So tell me Captain Harkness, what do you intend to do about it?"

Jack laughed then. "Me, that's rich. I tell you you're screwed and then when you screw it up, you ask me to clean up the crap."

The Minister's face coloured. "I assure you Captain Harkness, if I had my way you would be locked up and never see the light of day. But I have my orders as do you. I am to help you in any way I can to find and apprehend the Doctor and whoever has helped him escape. So I ask again Captain, what do you intend to do about it?"

Jack sighed. "For a start, I need the rest of my team..."

* * *

><p>The Master paced up and down the corridor outside the treatment room that was part of a private wing within the hospital his company had funded.<p>

He really didn't want to trust human doctor's; but since these human doctor's had been hand-picked by him and paid for their silence, he would have to trust them to treat the Doctor.

The journey to the hospital had seemed eternal and the Doctor had worsened in the time it took to reach it.

Despite being wrapped in three thermal blankets he had begun shivering.

"S-s-o...c-c...cold In-In-nari. J-j-ust wa-wan-t t-to s-s-sleep."

The Master wished he could let him sleep, but even a Time Lord was not immune to hypothermia and to sleep would mean death.

So he'd talked to the Doctor about everything and everything. He talked of his father's estate and how they had ran through the deep red grass, whooping and shouting at the sky. He talked about their first meeting at the Academy and how they'd clung to each other as they approached the Schism when they were eight.

He couldn't help tears welling as his lover struggled to stay awake, tried to fight the cold death that was clawing at him.

He started when the Doctor managed to get an arm out of the blankets and placed a hand on the Master's face.

"D-don't cry."

The Master took hold of the Doctor's hand. "Not long now my Si'arila and you'll be somewhere warm and safe."

The Doctor smiled back at him and his eyes slid shut and despite the Master's efforts they refused to open.

Now all he could do was wait and he spent the time plotting his revenge on all those that had driven his love to this point.

He looked up when the door opened and one of the doctors came out.

"Mr Saxon?"

"How is he?"

"As well as can be expected. He was in the latter stages of hypothermia and has swallowed a lot of water. It's a concern but he's being given strong antibiotics, but my major concern is that he has had something removed from his abdomen and someone has tried to repair the damage. Do you have any idea as to what might have been removed?"

The Master shook his head, knowing full well what had been removed and inside his already fragile hold on his temper began to fall away.

"Well whatever it was has left considerable damage, but we've managed to repair it."

"May I see him?"

"Not yet, he's still in recovery. They'll move him to private room in a while, you can see him then."

The Master nodded and an hour later he entered the private room.

* * *

><p>The nurse who was attending him stood up. "He's heavily sedated sir, he may not recognise you."<p>

"Thank you," the Master said and waited for the nurse to leave the room.

He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of his beloved. He was pale, so pale that he was almost lost in the white of the pillow case. His breathing was shallow and had the rattle of a chest infection...Rassilon knows what was in that sea water.

He pulled up the chair vacated by the nurse and placed a hand on the Doctor's forehead.

"Sar tian ne, Si'arila"

The Doctor groaned and leant into the Master's hand and mumbled. " Isala tia iana Inari."

The Master frowned. "No, it's not your time. Irilia na rasi Si'arila."

The Doctor's breathing became deeper and he said in a breathy sigh. "Irilia na rasi ishar."

The Master stood then and placed a chaste kiss on the Doctor's lips. "They will pay," he snarled and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

Translation

_Si'arila_- Beloved

_Sar tian ne_ - I am here

_Isala tia iana_- Time to rest

_Irilia na rasi_- I love you

_Irilia na rasi ishar-_ I love you too


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a set-up for what is to come. Next chapter will be M rated.**

White Coat was not happy; how was it possible for him to be out-witted. It certainly couldn't have been the military? Then who, Captain Harkness perhaps...no he was late to the party.

He was washing the blood of the latest prisoner he'd been interrogating off his hands; but he'd had no idea who the other party was, nor did the five other prisoners he'd interrogated.

This was getting him nowhere; what he needed was someone with inside knowledge and he knew exactly where to get that person.

* * *

><p>Ianto was standing by the SUV, anxious to get going. He was waiting for the others to get back from their respective homes. He sighed with a little relief when he saw Gwen hurrying over, but there was no sign of Martha.<p>

"Didn't she say she was going to yours and you'd arrive together?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, she did, but I assumed she was running late, so I left a note pinned to my door to tell her I'd gone ahead."

They looked at each other and then without a word climbed into the SUV and headed for Martha's house.

The door was open and when they cautiously stepped inside the place looked like it had been burgled

Ianto looked a Gwen; it was obvious what had happened. Someone had taken Martha.

"Jack is definitely going to kill me now," Ianto said.

* * *

><p>Jack kicked the wall in part-frustration and part-anger when Ianto and Gwen arrived and gave him news he didn't want to hear.<p>

Another complication, to add to the already fractured jigsaw surrounding this whole screw-up.

The Doctor still being insane was a problem on a big enough scale, but finding out the Master was still alive and kicking had sent the problem off the scales. Now add to the mix the MOD demanding he clear up their mess and the disappearance of Martha, it was turning out to be one miserable day.

"Who would have taken Doctor Jones?" the Prime Minister was saying as Jack rejoined the real world.

"It must have been the Master's men," the General from UNIT answered.

"Maybe not," Jack said.

All faces turned to him.

"Then who?" the Prime Minister said.

Jack looked at Gwen and Ianto. "Who's the only other person who would have known about the Doctor and the Master?"

Both Gwen and Ianto paled.

"Oh no, not him," Gwen said.

"White Coat," Ianto growled.

The Prime Minister, the Minister of Defence and the UNIT General looked at the Torchwood trio.

"Who exactly is this White Coat?" the Prime Minister asked.

The UNIT General cleared his throat and opened his laptop. "Prime Minister, sir," he said and pushed the laptop over.

The Prime Minister began reading the screen and his eyes widened then narrowed and his face was set like thunder.

He looked up from the screen. "Why in God's name was I not told about this person?"

Both Jack, the UNIT General and the Minister for Defence looked at each other.

"Well..."Jack began.

* * *

><p>Martha's head felt like it had been inside Big Ben when it had chimed midnight.<p>

The two men had caught her by surprise and she hadn't had time to react and she tasted and smelt chloroform.

As she focused her eyes as face swam into view that she never thought or wished to see again.

"Ah, there you are Doctor Jones. I do hope the headache is not too painful. Chloroform is not the most modern of sedatives, but it is effective."

Martha could only stare at the man in front of her. "But you're dead!" she finally exclaimed.

White Coat laughed. "Do I look dead to you, Doctor Jones? Although the effects of time righting itself were rather uncomfortable as you will no doubt agree. Now I need information from your Doctor Jones."

Martha's face changed from shock to disgust. "As if I'd tell you anything."

"Please Doctor Jones, we are both reasonable adults and can at least have a civilised conversation."

"Not likely. I wouldn't talk to you if the rest of the world was struck dumb."

White sighed. "I really thought that out of all of you, you Doctor Jones might be the most reasonable one. All I want to know is who had the gall to take my property."

Martha tensed as he said the word property; she knew exactly who he meant.

"You mean the Doctor and no I'm not going to tell you."

White Coat's smiled faded then and he's true nature came to the fore. "Really Doctor Jones, perhaps you can be persuaded by other means. I take it you remember this machine."

Lights came on and illuminated a room behind glass and Martha flinched when she saw the machine. She would never forget it and what it had done to the Doctor.

"I see you do remember. I'm sure you don't want to become its next victim. So, tell me, who has taken my property?"

Martha looked at the machine and then at White Coat...what choice did she have?

"The Master," she said.

She was glad to see the look of surprise White Coat's face, but it was only for a second and the mask of know-it-all returned to his face.

"How fascinating, then I shall have two valuable pieces of property. It is however a shame that the progeny didn't survive and that there was such extensive damage to the womb. It would have been interesting to see if my experiment would have worked and if a hybrid child could be carried to term."

At those words, Martha's temper overrode her fear of the man in front of her.

"Frankenstein!" she spat. "I've seen meat carved better than you so called surgery, butcher!"

White Coat tutted. "Such manners and I have been nothing but civil to you. However, I thank you from the information you gave me. Oh, one more thing, I doubt very much that he goes by such a title in this world. Does he have an alias?"

Martha looked at the machine again and with images of the tortured Doctor strapped to that machine she said.

"Harry Saxon."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M for smut content.**_

Harry Saxon as he was known to the outside world walked along the corridor of the private wing and stopped outside the private room that held his lover.

He finished setting the first part of revenge in motion and all it would take was a phone call from him and the chaos would begin. But that was pushed to the cack of his mind and he fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

He took a deep breath opened the door to the private room and found his lover sitting up in bed and looking decidedly healthier than when he had left him twelve hours ago. One of the benefits of being a Time Lord was the ability to heal quickly and he was glad to see colour back in the Doctor's face.

The Doctor looked up from his book when the Master opened the door and his smile made the Master's hearts skip a beat.

"Inari," the Doctor said in a voice that was no more than a growled whisper.

Still damaged from the tracheal tube, the Master thought absently, but it made certain parts of him pay attention; it sounded so damn sexy.

He walked over and placed a kiss on the Doctor's hair. "If you weren't still recovering and this wasn't a hospital," he said.

The look in his lover's eyes sent a thrill through the Master and the husky voiced reply sent him over the top.

"This is a private room, it has a lock and no window and I'm not an invalid."

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled the Master towards him and kissed him deeply and passionately.<p>

The Master pushed the Doctor back and with a soft growl kissed his way up the Doctor's neck, eliciting a moan made all the more sexy by the hoarseness of it.

"Sia," the Doctor growled.

The Master growled in return and bit into the oh-so slender neck, revelling in the hiss of pleasure he got from the Doctor.

"Ni'ala," the Doctor snarled and moved his hand down to the Master's groin and growled when he found what he wanted.

The Master arched against the Doctor's touch and there was the sound of clothes being removed.

The Master sat back and looked at the naked figure of his lover; he really was beautiful. He scowled when he saw the livid scar that ran across his stomach. But his attention was drawn to another part of his anatomy and with a growl he pounced.

He staggered back a while later, a bloody bite mark fresh and stinging on his shoulder.

"Rassilon...I've missed this!" he smiled.

There was snarl from the other side of the room and with an answering snarl he moved.

* * *

><p>The Doctor met him mid stride and with speed that even surprised the Master pulled him onto the bed, which protested at the abuse it had taken.<p>

He paused and looked into the Master's eyes. "Ia seh mah Koschei," he said softly.

The Master took in a sharp breath at the words; words the Doctor hadn't said since their last night of freedom before they entered the adult world of the Academy.

He closed the space between them. "Si'arila," he said and this time kissed the Doctor tenderly.

He felt himself harden again, and this time there were no snarls or growls from the Doctor only sighs and murmurs of "Kosch" as he slowly pushed inside the Doctor and for the first time in over eight hundred and so years made love to his Thete.

The sweet noises and whimpers coming from the Doctor caught the Master in a wave of hot passion and their cries of each other's childhood names mixed with their cries of completion.

* * *

><p>The Master had just pulled his clothes on when the nurse returned with the evening meal. He sat on the edge of the bed, nervously waiting whilst the nurse fussed over the Doctor and made sure he ate.<p>

He waited until she had gone and cleared his throat to get his lover's attention and produced the velvet box.

The Doctor looked at him, his face a picture of curiosity.

The Master placed the box in his lover's hand. "Open it then."

The Doctor opened the box and his eye widened in surprise and he looked at the Master.

"It's a stupid thing really, but these apes do have some things that make sense. When two humans want everyone to know that they are a couple, one of them presents the other with a thing called an engagement ring. It shows everyone that the person wearing belongs to the one giving it..."

The Master stopped when his lover burst into tears. His face fell.

"You don't want to belong to me?"

The Doctor looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "No, it's not that."

The Master heaved a sigh of relief. "Then what?"

"I'm not good enough for you," the Doctor sobbed. "I can't...I'll never give you a child. He took Iskar, my womb...White Coat ruined me."

* * *

><p>The Master held in his anger at the mention of that name and took the Doctor in his arms. "Ssh now Si'arila, we can always build a loom. There will be more children and you Theta Sigma are good enough for Rassilon himself. So no more talk of not being good enough. So will you wear this ring?"<p>

The Doctor wiped away his tears and took the ring and slipped it onto his finger. When he looked up his eyes were no longer gentle and full of tears.

The Master had seen that look, a look that had been directed enough at him over the centuries; a look that had burnt worlds.

"I want to find him and I want to kill him," the Oncoming Storm snarled.

The Master grinned, a maniacal grin of a crazed clown and clapped his hands and jmped up and down on the spot.

"Wonderful and welcome back my beautiful destruction. I've got something you may like."

The Master turned on the television and switched to the news. There was an item covering a live event...some sort of peace conference.

The Doctor frowned and looked quizzically at the Master.

"Watch," the Master said and got out his mobile and pressed speed dial.

Seconds later the picture from the live broadcast were lost as the roar of an explosion filled the air and all that could be heard were the screams of the injured and the dying.

The Doctor looked at the screen and then at the Master.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he watched the chaos and devastation.

"That my love, is only the beginning," the Master said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Sia_- Now

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Ia seh mah_- make love to me


	8. Chapter 8

Jack walked carefully over the debris of the now destroyed conference room. The bomb was either very large or small and very powerful. There was a crater in the centre of the room that was at least ten feet deep.

He couldn't see why the Prime Minister had sent him to investigate this bombing; there were more import think like finding two crazed Time Lords with God Complexes.

He turned when he heard the crunch of feet behind him. It was Ianto and he was holding a portable mini-DVD player.

"I think you should see this," he said and pressed play.

Jack watched as one of the delegates stood up and opened his jacket. "Suicide bomb, not unusual to try and blow up a peace conference."

"No sir, look," Ianto said and the picture zoomed in on the right hand of the delegate. There on one finger was a distinct piece of jewellery...a ring with a jade middle and as the camera zoomed in closer Jack could see the swirls and symbols of what were a very unique language.

Jack looked at Ianto. "What the hell!"

"It seems the Master has turned his hand to terrorism sir," Ianto said and closed the player.

Jack shook his head. "No, that's too simple for him. He'd be shouting it from the rafters, there's something else going on."

They both looked up when a UNIT soldier ran in. "Captain Harkness, there's been another explosion."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"A petro-chemical plant in Russia sir, but this time they caught the bomber, and sir, he had a package for you."

* * *

><p>Jack and the others sat in the Hub meeting room and Jack pressed play on the DVD player.<p>

They all took a deep breath when the Master appeared on the screen, but seemed to be distracted by something in front of him.

"No, don't touch the focus. I don't want to be all fuzzy when I speak. Leave it!"

The Master locked at the camera then. "Hi Jack, I bet you weren't expecting to see me dangling from that helicopter. Well, it's always nice to keep you on your toes. Anyway, did you get my little wake-up calls, weren't they spectacular. Actually I can only take credit for the first one..."

The Master was distracted again by whoever was behind the camera. "In a minute! As I was saying, they were just wake-up calls. The party has just begun...okay, okay, but be quick."

Jack's heart skipped a beat when a familiar face took the Master's place.

The Doctor was smiling that thousand watt smile, but his eyes had the look of insanity.

"Jackety-Jack-Jack, have you missed me! Don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Oh and tell that delightful pretty boy that he's lost his chance, I'm spoken for."

The Doctor raised his arm and there was the glint of platinum and diamond. "You're all invited to the wedding!"

A hand appeared and pulled the Doctor out of view and the Master re-appeared. "As I said Jack, the party has just begun and there's going to be games. The first game is, which one of your team am I going to kill first? Bye."

The Master smiled that manic smile that struck ice into Jack's heart and the screen went black.

* * *

><p>Gwen was the first to speak. "He must have Martha."<p>

Jack shook his head. "No, he would have told us, just so we could squirm. He's not going to kill us, well not yet anyway. Like I said, there's more to it than that, he's playing with us. They're up to something."

"You said they're, you think the Doctor's in on it as well?" Gwen said.

There was a snort from Ianto's direction. "Of course he is, he's a crazy as the Master, and no I won't take that back Jack. I'll say it, even if you don't want to hear it, he's not your Doctor. He's not anyone anymore. He's just another alien wanting to kick the earth's ass. Why do you think I called the MOD, he needed to be put away and never see the outside world again!"

Ianto was standing by now and breathing heavily and looking directly at Jack, who sat silently and said nothing.

After Ianto had finished he stood up. "You done," he said quietly.

Ianto nodded and Jack turned to Gwen. "That looked like a hospital room they were in. The Master was probably using the name Saxon and that's probably a private hospital he's funded in some way. The Doctor still looks beat up, they could still be there."

Gwen nodded and threw Ianto a look before leaving.

Jack then turned to Ianto. "I'll tell you this only once Ianto, you can say what you like to me in private. But you keep your views to yourself whilst working on this, is that understood."

The menace in Jacks' voice was enough to make Ianto nod his agreement.

"Good, now go help Gwen find that hospital."

* * *

><p>Jack let out his tension in a huge breath. He really didn't know that Ianto hated the Doctor that much. That was something he would have to discuss another time.<p>

He passed Ianto and Gwen who were busy following his orders. He went down the steps until he reached the storage area.

In the largest room sat the TARDIS and if it was possible it looked miserable.

Jack walked up to the blue wooden box and opened the door and stepped inside. The interior was in semi-darkness but seemed to brighten when Jack stepped in.

"Hello sweetheart," Jack said and ran a hand over one of the coral struts.

The TARDIS groaned and her lights flickered and a wave of sadness washed through Jack.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I will get him back and I will make him better and with your help I hope."

He felt a nudge inside his mind that he hoped was a yes and then an image of the Master as a wave of anger filled him.

"I'll get him too, don't you worry and he'll pay."

The TARDIS groaned again and the sound of something metallic dropping to the floor caught Jack's attention.

He looked down and on the floor was what looked like a sonic screwdriver. He picked it up and almost dropped it when with a 'shunk' two metal prongs shot out of the top and the image of the two prongs being forced into the back of someone's neck was forced into his mind.

Jack frowned and then realised with horror what it was for. "I can't, this will kill him won't it?"

He received the most emphatic 'no' and the word 'heal' was burnt into his mind.

Jack looked at the object. "This will heal him?"

The words 'no' and 'help' came back in answer to his question.

"It'll help, but I have to get real close to him don't I?"

A sad 'yes' came back along with what felt like sadness.

Jack once again ran a hand down one of the struts. "If I can, I will," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I have to go now Si'arila," the Master said.<p>

The Doctor's face dropped. "Why?"

"Someone has to organise these humans. You can't just give an order and expect them to follow them to the letter. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You need to rest and you have the TV and your phone."

The Doctor gave the Master a smile that almost made him stay, but he didn't and he left the room and walked down the corridor.

He paid no attention to the two male nurses that were walking towards him, but he would soon wish he had.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting watching the others as they slowly stripped away the mass of false fronts and firewalls that surrounded The Saxon Corporation.<p>

He jumped when his phone rang. "Harkness."

"So formal Jack," the Doctor's voice replied and Jack sat bolt upright and snapped his fingers at Ianto who knew what he had to do and began trying to trace the call.

"Been a while since we talked hasn't it Jack," the Doctor continued.

"I guess, but it's kinda hard when you and your boyfriend are blowing up things."

The Doctor laughed; it was not a pleasant laugh. "Oh they're his toys, I'm into other things...more painful things."

Jack heard what sounded like a door opening and the Doctor say. "That wasn't a couple..." and then the sound of the phone clattering to the floor and then all Jack could hear was the sound of a struggle and then the phone went dead.

Jack looked over at Ianto who shook his head.

"Dammit!" Jack swore and threw the phone.

No-one took any notice of the two nurses as they wheeled the gurney with a patient on it out to a waiting private ambulance.

They put the patient in the back and climbed inside. One of the nurses took out a phone and dialled.

"Yes sir, he was there. No sir, he was leaving as we came in. Yes sir, we have him."


	9. Chapter 9

The Master had just settled in his seat as the helicopter was taking off when it hit him; a feeling of cold dread...something was wrong, very wrong.

He closed his eyes and reached out through his bond to the Doctor and found only the darkness unconsciousness not sleep. He snapped open his eyes and snarled at the pilot.

"Turn around and recall my mercenaries."

"Yes sir," the pilot said and the Master felt the helicopter bank sharply.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt like he was swimming in tar and he had the distinct feeling that he was moving. He tried to open his eyes but a too bright light shone in his eyes, but he realised the reason he felt he was moving was because he was.<p>

Then panic took him when he knew he wasn't supposed to be going anywhere and he tried to get up and found he was restrained and any control he might have had was lost in the tide of anger that swept away his panic.

"Pajh na era ti ci'al!" he screamed and pulled on his restraints which snapped like pieces of twine, not designed to restrain alien patients.

He leapt up and began hammering on the sides of the vehicle screaming the same words.

He staggered and fell when the vehicle stopped suddenly ignoring the cut he received from falling against the gurney. He turned towards the door as he heard footsteps and crouched and let out a snarl.

The door opened and with a roar he leapt and floored the person that had opened the door. With a snarl he sank his teeth into the person's face.

The person screamed and tried in vain to push the crazed Time Lord off himself.

The Doctor only let go when someone dragged him off and he spat out the chunk of flesh but continued to struggle against the person holding him.

The person he'd attacked managed to clamber up. He was holding one side of his face.

"The bastard bit me," the man growled and pulled out something the Doctor recognised and he flinched involuntarily.

The man smirked. "You know what this then? Well, you'll know how it feels then," he said and advanced to the still struggling Time Lord.

He only made it a few steps when he suddenly jerked and blood appeared on his chest and then his head exploded.

The person holding the Doctor let go of him in surprise and pushed him away. He looked round him and began to move back to the ambulance but never made it as his head suffered the same fate as his compatriot.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had stumbled away when the other man had pushed him and was now trying to pick himself up off the floor.<p>

He needed to get away, get away before whoever had killed his kidnappers found him.

He forced himself to move and when he straightened he found himself facing men in black and carrying guns.

"Enough!" a voice he recognised called out and a figure he most definitely recognised parted the group of men.

With a whimper of sheer terror he sank to the floor as the man in the white coat walked towards him.

* * *

><p>White Coat couldn't help but smile as he walked towards his property. He was a little peeved that Military Intelligence had got to him first, but that problem was now rectified.<p>

There was just one more problem to sort out.

He approached his property who quite rightly cowered when he approached and took out a scalpel.

His property began screaming it what was most likely his own language but the word seemed recognisable.

"Nai! Nai!Nai"

Ignoring him he gestured to two of the men who grabbed an arm each and dragged his property up.

He scowled as is property continued to scream the same words its own language and it was grating on his nerves. He drew back his arm and the slap finally silenced his property. He grabbed hold of his property's face and stared into its frightened eyes.

"You will speak only human. I don't want to hear that filthy alien language again."

He then took hold of his property's hair and roughly pulled its head to one side to expose his property's neck.

He ignored the cry of pain as he sliced into the flesh and inserted a small disc.

He smiled at his property. "We can't have you running from me again. I told you I keep what belongs to me and I will eventually have your mate. Bring him," he said and turned away.

He ignored the sobs of his property and walked back to his waiting vehicle.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Gwen looked up when they heard Jack's voice. He was in his office and he must be really angry if they could hear him.<p>

The door to his office opened and a very angry Jack came out. He was swearing in several languages.

"Stupid morons, what the hell were they doing!"

Ianto and Gwen looked at Jack for an explanation.

"Military Intelligence, they found the Doctor before we did and took him from the hospital. They were ambushed an hour ago and the Doctor is nowhere to be seen. I'm going to the ambush site. The hospital is just down the road. I want you two to go to the hospital and question the staff and be careful, if we know, then the Master will know."

* * *

><p>The Master went to step out of the helicopter when a tsunami of terror flooded his mind and he staggered back against it.<p>

He closed his eyes and tried to sort the jumble of images that were being thrown at him. He grabbed hold of the connection between himself and the Doctor and he felt his lover's white hot rage and it coursed through his blood like fire. Then his hearts almost faltered when his lover's terror overrode his anger.

He felt a searing pain on his face and then on his neck and then a face the Master would never forget came into view...White Coat!

With a snarl he opened his eyes and straightened. "Where are those mercenaries?" he yelled.

He walked to the edge of the hospital helipad and looked into the distance...somewhere out there his lover was in the hands of someone who had callously killed his child and mutilated his Si'arila's body. He looked down to see if he could see the mercenaries but instead he saw two other people walking towards the hospital...Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones.

With a snarl he moved away from the edge and approached the pilot.

"Give me your gun," he said.

He put the weapon in his jacket pocket and used the lift that connected the helipad to the hospital.

He stalked down the corridor and only stopped when he saw Gwen and Ianto speaking to the receptionist. He watched as they split and did a quick eeny-miney-mo as to who he should follow.

With a nod he made up his mind and moved.

He followed his intended target, waiting for them to use a lift. When his target did he put on a spurt of speed and was in the door just before it started to close.

His target was taken by surprise and the Master grabbed hold of his target and put the gun in the target's face.

"Hello," was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Translation:**

_Pajh na era ti ci'al_- Stop this thing now

_Nai_- No


	10. Chapter 10

The Master pushed the gun into the face of his target and snarled. "You are going to give me all the information I want Miss Cooper."

Gwen nodded, knowing better than to say no to the Time Lord. With the Doctor, she would have had a slim chance of staying alive...but the Master; only death would be her reward if she refused.

"Good, question one, did you or that freak help that white coated bastard?"

"No, we thought he was dead," Gwen said, hyper-aware of the muzzle pressed into her cheek.

"Question two, did you cut his womb out?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "No, we saved his life."

"Question three, he had traces of sedatives in his blood, was that you?

"Yes."

"Why, and be honest."

"He was unmanageable, psychotic and he tried to harm himself...twice."

The Master stood back, but still trained the gun on Gwen.

"Then I thank you for that, but you tell the freak that if he or any of you get in my way, I will kill you."

He flashed a smile and pressed the door open button and ran out.

By the time Gwen could collect her wits and move out of the lift he was long gone.

With her heart beating wildly she dialled Ianto's phone.

* * *

><p>The ambush site was crawling with soldiers and Military Intelligence, but Jack's written orders from the Prime Minister gave him unimpeded entry.<p>

He was walking towards the abandoned ambulance when he was stopped by someone in civilian clothes.

"Are you Captain Jack Harkness?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm Doctor Ian Stoneleigh, I'm...well I was going to be Chief Scientist in studying the alien that was stolen. So I take it he was stolen by this Harold Saxon chap, who's another alien."

Jack scowled and reined in his temper. "The alien is called the Doctor and he's not for studying like some lab rat. And no, I don't think Harold Saxon took him and his real name is the Master."

Doctor Stoneleigh seemed unfazed by the veiled aggression in Jack's voice. "Then who do you think has him?"

"If I'm right and I hope to God I'm not, then we're in big trouble."

"How so?"

"Because you'll have someone who will use the Doctor as a blunt instrument to beat us with and you'll have the Master tearing this world apart looking for him."

With that he climbed into the ambulance and began looking round and Doctor Stoneleigh followed.

Jack held up the broken restraints. If the Master had taken him, he wouldn't have stopped at killing two MI men. He would have burnt half the county with it. No, there's only one other person I know who would have to money and the guts to do and that person is dead."

"Clearly they're not," Doctor Stoneleigh said and looked closer at the gurney. "There's a lot of blood in here and on the road. We can't identify the blood type."

Jack frowned. "He must have been injured in the struggle. He wouldn't have gone willingly, not if it's who I fear it is."

"Is this person someone the MI should know about?"

"No, not yet. Even if they did know, they'd never find him. We have to wait for him to make the first move."

"Why?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked.

"Do you want the easy or the hard answer?"

"Either will do," Doctor Stoneleigh replied.

"Okay, White Coat is someone who has pretty much the same attitude as MI. The Doctor is a commodity. For the last ten months give or take he's kidnapped, tortured, abused, exploited and damn near killed the Doctor in his efforts to keep someone that doesn't belong to him. Something happened recently, something I haven't got time to explain that led us to believe that White Coat was dead."

"That was a good thing then?"

"So we thought, but when this something was put right, the Doctor was not himself and we put him in protective custody for his own safety. Then your bosses decided they wanted him instead."

Doctor Stoneleigh let of a huff of air. "I wasn't happy with that decision. I wanted to approach you and study him there. But what has all of this got to do with this other alien you called the Master?"

"That's another story," Jack said. "But for now, we have to figure out where the hell White Coat has taken him."

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched his captors carefully, looking for any sign of weakness in the persons watching. He carefully probed the minds of the men around him; they were easy to read, their brains simple and uncomplicated.<p>

Without White Coat presence he felt more confident. Time to use those mind manipulation skill Koschei had taught him all those years ago.

In a voice he considered his most persuasive he said. "You know he'll dispose of when he doesn't need you anymore. Do you think this job carries a good pension and life insurance schemes? What will your wife, mother, children, sister do when the bailiffs call?"

He smiled to himself as he projected images of weeping and destitution into their minds.

"If you let me go, I can make sure your families never go hungry or without shelter for the rest of their lives," he said softly, almost purring, putting the right amount of empathy and sympathy in his voice.

The four men looked at each other then they looked at the vehicle in front. The driver stopped the 4x4 and undid the child-lock.

"Go," one of the men said.

The Doctor was out in a flash and was running. He'd gone fifty yards when excruciating pain filled his head and he collapsed to the floor.

He heard footsteps behind him and then the voice of his tormentor.

"I really should have gagged you. I shall have to study what part of your brain helps you do that unusual little trick. But for now, since you seem bent on escaping a think a little extra restraint is needed. Stand him up."

The Doctor could do nothing as he was hauled up, and then he saw what White Coat held in his hand and his eyes widened in fear.

"Ah, you do remember this then? Good, then you know what will happen if you disobey," White Coat said as he fastened the collar round his property's neck.

"There that's better. I would prefer to gag you as I really don't want to damage you too much. I think perhaps you should ride with me."

White Coat turned to the four men. "I can't have any weak links," he said and gestured to another man.

Gunfire shattered the night silence and four bodies lay in a bloody mess on the road.

The Doctor, despite his own predicament smiled at the four bodies and said. I told you so."

"Come along," White Coat said and the Doctor was shoved into the other 4x4.

He closed his eyes and thanked Rassilon that White Coat did not yet know about the bond between himself and the Master.

* * *

><p>The Master had eventually reined in his temper and was going over the answers he'd got from Gwen Cooper.<p>

He was currently flying over the area near the hospital; eyes closed his head thumping from the drums that were a constant in his life. How he missed the raging storm of the Doctor's madness that drowned out his own madness.

He closed his eyes and tried to quieten the drums and then he felt it.

"_Inari_," a soft voice whispered in his mind.

"_Si'arila_," the Master replied. "_Where are you?"_

_"Not sure, the windows of this vehicle are darkened. He's here, White Coat."_

The Master caught the tinge of fear in his lover's voice. "_Can't you escape?"_

_"No, he has me contained."_

An image of his lover wearing a collar and a shock of pain filled his mind. He snarled at the audacity of a mere human to use such a thing.

"_Then do not resist. Keep our link open and tell me what you can see when you can. I will find you my Si'arila. No-one will keep you from me Thete."_

There was silence for a moment and then the words he never thought he would hear came into his mind.

"_Forget me Inari...even you can't fight the Devil_."


	11. Chapter 11

The Master recoiled at those words. "_Forget you? Forget you! Si'arila, how can I forget you?"_

"_You must_," the reply came, the words sounded strained and distant.

The Master knew what the Doctor was doing...he was trying to severe their bond.

_"No, not this time_," he growled. "_Listen to me you crazy old Time Lord. We are bonded for good and bad and no stupid ape is going to change that."_

The reply when it came was soft and full of love and despair. "_Inari, you will feel my pain...feel what he will do to me...I can't..."_

Without warning their connection was lost and the Master felt white hot pain in his head. He opened his eyes with a gasp of pain and snarled in response to it...the bastard must have used the collar.

* * *

><p>"Enough of that!" White Coat barked and took his hand of the dial. "I'm not sure what you were doing, but you will not do it without my permission. Any further disobedience will incur a higher pain setting, is that clear?"<p>

He looked into his property's pain filled eyes and saw acquiescence and without any tenderness took out a cloth and wiped away the blood that had appeared from his property's nose.

"Good, I suggest you forget about trying to escape. I can ill afford you dying of a cerebral haemorrhage. I have too much for you to do. Time for you to sleep," he said and produced a syringe and injected a sedative into his property's neck

With that he turned back to face the front and ignored his property.

* * *

><p>Ianto had raced up the stairs after receiving Gwen's phone call.<p>

He'd feared the worst but was surprised when he saw a shaken but unarmed Gwen sitting against a wall.

He rushed over. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and let out a huge breath before speaking. "No, all he wanted was information."

What about?"

"What we did with the Doctor, and if we were working with White Coat."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, that we saved him, then drugged him and then kept him a cell like a rabid animal before turning him over to the MOD."

Ianto frowned. "And he didn't kill you for that?"

"I guess he's more concerned with getting the Doctor back," Gwen said and pushed herself up and straightened with Ianto's help.

"Then we have to find him before the Master does," Ianto said.

Gwen shot him a look. "Why, so you can turn him over to the MOD or whoever you think will lock him away and throw away the key. I knew you were jealous of how Jack feels about the Doctor, but I never thought you'd be vindictive."

"I did what did Gwen and part of me doesn't regret it. Jack's blinded by his feeling for him and I did what I did because I care about Jack. If we can't cure the Doctor or either of those bastards get's him, it will break Jack's heart, and I for one am not going to let that happen."

Gwen snorted. "You never were much of a liar Ianto Jones. You want payback for what he did to you and I can't blame you. But there are bigger things at stake that revenge. Whoever ends up with the Doctor, you can only hope its Jack. Because I don't want to think about what will happen if he isn't."

Ianto said nothing, knowing that Gwen saw through him like he was glass. That part of him that didn't regret his actions was beginning to shrink and was being replaced by guilt.

"We have to get back to Jack," he said. "He needs to know."

Gwen nodded and they left the hospital at a run.

* * *

><p>Jack was busy telling lies to the camera crews and members of the press that had started to appear as word of a violent abduction had spread through unofficial channels.<p>

"Has this anything to do with the recent explosions?" one reporter said and stuck a microphone in Jack's face.

"I can't comment on that," he said.

"Then why are the head of Torchwood and half of Military Intelligence here at this crime scene?"

Jack looked at the journalist who had asked the question. How did he know he was the head of Torchwood?

"We've been invited in by the local police force to assist in any way we can. Now if you'll excuse me, this is a crime scene and you are obstructing it.

With that he walked away and back to where Doctor Stoneleigh was taking a piece of equipment from a metal box.

He watched as he took a sample of the Doctor's blood and placed it into the machine. As it came to life, he suddenly realised what it was.

"You can't have one of those. How the hell did you get hold of a psychic activity reader?"

Doctor Stoneleigh smiled. "There were a lot of things left in Torchwood One's archives. This one was partially dismantled and it's taken me three years to put it together and get it to work. I'm assuming that the Doctor's race is advanced enough to have developed some sort of psychic or telepathic ability?"

He looked at Jack for conformation and smiled when Jack gave him a positive answer.

"Then this machine will be able to detect any such communication between your Doctor and this Master fella. If it's working right it should be able to give us a fix on where they are."

Jack could only nod; it was a ray of hope in an otherwise dark world. He fingered the object in his pocket and prayed he was one step closer to using it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke from a world full of darkness and found he was once again strapped down to a table.<p>

At first he didn't panic and then when he looked up he saw something that made his hearts clench in fear.

He recognised the machine and he would never forget what it did and as it descended he began screaming and never stopped.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope this chapter is as good as the others as I'm under the weather and had to take painkiller's, so a litle fuzzy round the edges.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last chapter before I go into hospital. I will reply to any reviews when I get home**_

Martha sat in what was to all intent and purposes a cell, admittedly it was a comfortable cell; but a cell nonetheless.

She had no idea how long she'd been locked up and had no idea what was going on outside...well she didn't until the screaming began.

That had been what must have been hours ago, but it was probably minutes and she wondered who was on the receiving end of White Coat's not so tender ministrations.

The screaming stopped as abruptly as it had started and the silence felt more uncomfortable that welcome.

She jumped when the door to her cell opened and two guards hustled her out.

She was walked down a corridor and into another room; it looked like and it was a well equipped med-room. She frowned but her curiosity got the better of her and began wandering round the room.

Despite herself she was impressed by the contents of the room. The medical equipment in here would have cost the NHS a fortune and she knew many doctors that would kill to get their hands on it.

She turned when the door opened and all thoughts of how wonderful the equipment was became nothing when she saw who was being dragged in by two guards and the person following.

The two guards non-to-gently deposited their cargo onto the bed and stood back and let the other person move forward.

"Put him back together Doctor Jones, I need him walking by the morning."

With that the person turned and left the room followed by the two guards and there followed the sound of the door being locked.

"Bastard," she murmured and turned to her patient.

She gathered what she need and she began cleaning the blood of the patient's face.

"Well, here we are again Doctor. I hope you can forgive me for whatever you think I did then. You shouldn't believe a word that snake says, he's poison."

* * *

><p>She finished wiping the blood away and began cleansing the row of needle sized holes in the Doctor's forehead. She knew what had caused those wounds, knew what he could do. It had been bad enough when the Doctor had been sane, so god knows what it would do to a mentally unstable Doctor.<p>

The Doctor was beginning to stir and she knew he would be awake soon. She couldn't let her fear of what this crazed Time Lord could do to her stop her treating him. She was about to try and move the collar slightly, so she could clean the blood from under it, when the Doctor opened his eyes.

She tensed, expecting him to snarl and attack her; but he didn't. He merely looked at her and let out a shuddering breath before his face creased in pain.

"I can give you something for the pain," Martha said. "Do you want something?"

The Doctor spoke then. "No, you're only treating me so he can do it again."

Martha shook her head. "No, I'm doing this because believe or not I am still your friend."

The Doctor laughed but stopped when pain once again caused his face to crumple.

"Friend, I don't have any friends, especially friends that are human."

Martha stepped away and came back with a small bottle and a needle.

* * *

><p>The Doctor flinched when he saw the needle.<p>

Martha smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's pain relief, do you want it or not?"

The Doctor shook his head and tried to move and winced and then nodded. He watched her warily as she drew the liquid from the phial.

He refused to flinch when she inserted the needle in his arm.

"That should start working soon," Martha said.

He watched as Martha put the phial back in the cupboard and threw the syringe away and turned back to the bed and stood by his side.

"You won't break me," he said, grabbing hold of her hand.

He was expecting her to a laugh but she didn't and for some reason that intrigued him.

"I don't want to break you, I don't work for him."

"Then why are you helping me?"

* * *

><p>Martha knew that question was loaded with other questions; ones she would have to be very careful in answering. She'd been taken by surprise when he'd grabbed her hand, but she didn't try to pull away.<p>

She had a golden opportunity here; the Doctor was away from the influence of the Master and vulnerable. If she could get him to trust her, she could then work on how to get away from White Coat and having a willing escapee would help.

"Why, first I'm a doctor and I've taken an oath to help anyone who's injured and in pain. Then there's White Coat, I hate that man. I'd rather see you with the Master than with that twisted monster. At least he would take care of you."

She looked at the Doctor, trying to gauge his reaction to her answer, but was unable to read his face.

"He will come for me and he will slaughter everyone."

Martha then saw that sly look that made her skin crawl.

"Tell me Martha Jones, what price would you pay to get your revenge on him?"

Careful Martha, she thought. "You mean would I sell my soul to the Devil?"

When the Doctor spoke again, his voice was soft and seemed to work its way into her head. She shook her head as it felt fuzzy.

The Doctor was saying something...what was it?

* * *

><p>The Doctor had grabbed her hand and it was quite simple to force a connection to her mind.<p>

He could see into her deepest thoughts, knew exactly what she imagined and oh Martha Jones.

"Martha Jones, you could be a very wicked girl," he said softly, using the same voice he's used on the men earlier on. "You keep all of that inside, letting it fester and boil, trying to keep a lid on all that rage. Don't you sometimes wish you could just let go."

He paused for a moment and began flooding her mind with subtle images of all the people who had hurt her and wronged her.

He pulled her onto the bed and moved closer and whispered in her ear in his most seductive tone. "I can give you all of that...we can give you all of that and more. All you have to do is say you want it and it will be yours. If you help me get out of here I'll make sure he spares your family and let you take your revenge on those that made you feel small and unimportant."

He was so close to her now, that his breath was warm in her ear.

"What do you say, Martha Jones?"

The sound of the door opening caused the connection to break as Martha looked round/.

It was one of the guards.

"Finished?"

Martha nodded and the guard gestured for her to move.

She stood up and wondered why she felt slightly dizzy and dismissed it as tiredness. She was sure the Doctor had been talking to her, but everything seemed a little fuzzy.

"Be seeing you Martha Jones," the Doctor growled.

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched as Martha Jones was escorted from the room. He smiled and laid back.<p>

All he had to do now was wait; the seeds had been sown and sooner or later Martha Jones would come to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Short chapter as I'm still feeling a bit rough. I hope you like it.**_

The Master was not happy; he could not believe the one the Doctor had even thought about severing their bond and two that since the abrupt and painful end to their last conversation, there had been nothing but the static of the Doctor's madness.

Fear had begun to gnaw at his insides; what if White Coat had somehow turned the Doctor against him or had driven him beyond the point of recovery and he was now incurably insane and beyond his control.

He had to find out where White Coat was hiding and get his lover away from him. The Doctor was essential to his plans plus he missed him as his lover and his equal. If he couldn't find him on his own, then there was only one thing he could do and the very idea of it made him sick.

He would have to ask for help.

* * *

><p>Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh had followed the very faint signal and had come across the bullet-ridden bodies of four men.<p>

"Did the Master do this?" Doctor Stoneleigh said as they examined the bodies.

Jack shook his head. "This is not his style. This is White Coat's work."

Doctor Stoneleigh looked at Jack. "White Coat?"

"A particularly nasty piece of trash that you really should be glad not to know. Let's just say, I'd rather the Doctor be back with the Master than with that monster."

"Won't it be bit like pouring petrol on a fire?"

Jack shook his head. "If he's with the Master, the Master at least has some control over him. If White Coat has him then there's nothing he can't or won't do."

"Then wouldn't it be sensible to find this Master and come to some sort of arrangement?"

Jack gave Doctor Stoneleigh a sharp look.

Doctor Stoneleigh seemed unfazed by the look. "They way I see it, it makes sense to use the one thing that can control him, even if its until we can work out a way of getting him away from him."

Jack found himself re-evaluating Doctor Stoneleigh; he was more than just another scientist. He'd just suggested a very unscientific move.

"You think it will be that easy to take him away from the Master?"

Doctor Stoneleigh shook his head. "I don't imagine he will just hand him over, but I believe we can take his could him by force of numbers. I can have as many soldiers as you need anywhere and when you want."

Jack looked at Doctor Stoneleigh and an idea began forming in his head. This could work, he could get the Doctor away from White Coat and then to snatch him from the twisted Time Lord.

It was a crazy idea but he was running out of ideas.

"Okay, how do you suggest we find the Master?"

"Well, if he's all that you say he is, then he's going to want to get one over on this White Coat isn't he?"

* * *

><p>White Coat had watched the interaction between Martha Jones and his property; they looked to cosy for his liking and he had put a stop to it.<p>

Now he had his property back in the machine and was determined to break him.

"Increase the pain level by five percent and the fear ratio by three percent."

He turned back to his property and was satisfied with the results.

His property was once again covered in sweat and blood was trickling from beneath the lattice work of wires and needles that were encompassing its head. Its eyes were wide with fear and pain was etched on its face.

White Coat would break it, even if he had to take it to the very edge of its life. Then once he had it under his control, he would use it to lure the other Time Lord into his grasp and he'd have himself an unstoppable pair of weapons.

"You will submit to me. You're freedom is over and you now belong once more to me. So save yourself the pain and fear and submit to me."

* * *

><p>The Doctor remembered the pain of this machine and he could nothing but watch the images that flashed by him.<p>

He heard that voice, heard the arrogant tone. With great effort he lifted his head and screamed.

"I don't belong to you!"

* * *

><p>The Master couldn't believe what he was reading...the insolence of the freak. But he knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity.<p>

Once he had his lover away from White Coat, he would decimate whatever forces the freak would no doubt use to try and take him away from him.

"Send a reply...tell them yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack shifted nervously and kept looking up at the night sky; he hadn't been this nervous since meeting the Doctor after the Dalek invasion.

He could see the others also shuffling nervously, they knew the dangers inherent in even being within the grasp of the Master.

They all tensed when they heard the distant thud-thud of a helicopter...he was coming.

"Don't let your guard down," Jack said to them as the helicopter came into view.

Doctor Stoneleigh moved to stand next to Jack and picked up on Jack's nervousness. "This Master, I take it you have dealings with him before?"

"You could say that, enough to say I'd never turn my back on him."

"Oh," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "Better be on my best metal then."

* * *

><p>The Master looked down at the group that was looking up at his helicopter. He could see the freak and he snarled. He really would have to think of a way to kill him permanently.<p>

However he knew that Jack Harkness would not have contacted him with a good reason. The only thing he could think of was that they had a way of tracing the Doctor; it irked him that the connection within his and the Doctor' bond was not working.

He had tried and had still been blocked by the static of his lover's insanity, but he still felt the pain of whatever torture White Coat was inflicting on him. There was going to be a lot of payback when he finally rescued his Si'arila and he wasn't going to let the freak or anything they threw at him stop him.

He closed his eyes and although he probably wouldn't hear it, he sent out words of comfort and hope to his lover.

"I'm coming for you."

The slight jarring of the helicopter landing broke his efforts and he let out a breath and swallowed down his rising temper and stepped out.

* * *

><p>Jack felt Gwen and Ianto tense as the Master stepped out and walked casually across the distance between them.<p>

They drew their weapons as the mercenaries accompanying the Master surrounded him.

"Easy," he said and raised his hand.

The Master mirrored his movement and the mercenaries stepped back but still eyed Ianto and Gwen warily.

"So Captain, what do you want?" the Master said.

Jack tried to sound as casual as he could. "Oh just a little chat, a chance to reminisce about the slaughter of a few billion people."

The Master raised his hand. "Ah-ah Captain, that never happened, being a paradox and all. Let's not dilly-dally, I know exactly why you called me. You know how to find the Doctor but you don't have the fire-power to rescue him."

Jack smiled slightly. "Oh, I can get the fire-power, but what I haven't got is a leash for your she-wolf of a mate."

The Master seemed to bridle at the comment but it was fleeting as the neutral expression returned to his face.

"Yes, his bite is as bad as his bark, isn't it?"

Jack really wanted to wipe off the smirk that had appeared on the Master's face but restrained himself.

"I'm not here to discuss what kind of muzzle to use. You're right, I do have a way of finding the Doctor, but I need you to help it work."

He gestured to Doctor Stoneleigh who moved forward and handed Jack the reader. He saw the Master's face as he reacted the same way that he had.

"Well, well, the apes have an Arkasian Psi-reader. So, you want me to try and contact the Doctor so you can pinpoint his location?"

"Pretty much," Jack replied. "So, here's the deal. You use this bond of yours to contact him and we'll use the reader the pinpoint his location. All I want is White Coat dead and you can have the Doctor."

The Master tilted his head. "I feel strings being attached."

Jack nodded. "You get the Doctor back and I won't stop you taking him, neither will UNIT or the military. But I want you gone from this planet, in fact the galaxy. Put one foot on this place and all bets are off."

The Master narrowed his eyes and then said. "Agreed, this cesspit of a planet was boring me anyway."

* * *

><p>Jack blinked and every sense told him that it too easy. He would have to deal with whatever the Master really intended to do when it happened; not that he doubted that the Master believed anything that came out of his mouth.<p>

"So, you'll help us then?"

The Master suddenly closed the distance between himself and Jack, causing both armed members to tense and raise their weapons.

The Master stopped when he was inches from Jack's face and whispered.

"I'll help you because I want what is mine back. Bu the minute I have him back, don't think I'll keep my word. You lie worse than the Daleks. So watch your back, freak."

He stepped back and clapped his hands and plastered a grin on his face. "So, shall we get this started?"

* * *

><p>Martha sat in her cell and held her hands over her ears as what were no doubt the Doctor's screams echoed along the corridor.<p>

It sickened her, not just as a doctor, knowing what injuries physically and mentally that cursed machine caused, but as a friend to the person who was strapped to it.

Yes, he was at this moment not the person she considered a friend, but even a broken vase could be glued back together.

For some reason the image of her throttling White Coat flashed in her mind. She shook her head and tried to close her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her.

Bur her dreams were full of nightmarish things and the gentle voice of the Doctor was whispering seductively in her mind.

"Help me escape Martha and I can give you what you desire and more."

The screaming and the images of destruction and the voice that began to grate on her nerves became too much for Martha and she screamed.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" and she kicked out at the bedside cabinet and didn't even react when it splintered.

She shot up and her eyes blazed with every pent-up piece of anger that had festered away in the deepest reaches of her soul.

She wanted to move, but knew she had to wait.

It wasn't long before the door opened and she was once again escorted to the med-room.

This time when she saw the Doctor it wasn't shock that rose up in her; it was anger and the all consuming need for revenge.

She waited until the guards had stepped out of the room and as quietly as possible she locked the door.

She turned back to the Doctor who had been watching as she locked the door.

"I want what you can give me."

The Doctor smiled a wicked smile and sighed. "Welcome to my world, Martha Jones."


	15. Chapter 15

The Master sat at the table and closed his eyes and tried to relax. A few seconds later he opened them again and glared at the people opposite.

"I don't like an audience, this is a private thing."

"Tough, you don't get privacy," Jack said.

The Master scowled. "At least tell that so called doctor to stop making notes. I'm not a lab rat."

"Again tough," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>The Master let out an annoyed breath and once again closed his eyes. Once again he found nothing but the static of the Doctor's madness, but this time he had to try and push through it.<p>

He found it was rather like trying to retune one of those old-fashioned televisions but gradually he made a crack in the white noise and with undue haste he widened the crack and he was through.

He was however still met with silence and that would not do.

"I know you can hear me," he said sharply.

Again there was silence. "You do not ignore me. At least have the manners you were loomed with and speak to me."

The words he did receive back were not what he wanted to hear.

"Go away Inari."

"I will not go away. You must tell me where you are. How can I help you if you won't help me?"

"I told you to forget me. I have no intention of letting him near you. If I have to h'ast misa to stop him, I will."

The Master recoiled at those words. "Si'arila you don't mean that, nar ist mela."

A sudden wave of pain caused every nerve in his body to tighten and he let out a gasp as the link was once again severed.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw Harkness looking at him.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Oh I've connected with him."

He said nothing after that; he had no intention of telling them what had really happened.

So he just sat and watched as the others waited for the machine to do its work.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at the machine then at Doctor Stoneleigh, then at the Master.<p>

He didn't like the casual manner the Master was sitting at the desk. However he couldn't let the Master's attitude sway him from the more important task.

The machine that had sat on the table beeped and lights and information began to scroll across its screen.

"Well, would believe the cheek of the man," Doctor Stoneleigh said and let Jack look at the screen.

Jack let out a short laugh. "What better place to hide a lunatic."

He showed the Master the same screen.

The Master smiled then but said nothing; whatever thoughts he had, he was keeping it to himself.

"Doctor Stoneleigh, now's the time to make good on your word," Jack said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was about to reply to Martha when he felt the psychic barrier he'd put up being pulled apart and he knew it could only be the Master.<p>

He ignored the Master's demand for him to answer; he needed to concentrate on making sure Martha Jones did what he wanted.

The Master was still insistent, so he answered him and told him to go away and to still forget him.

He told him he was going to do one of the most abhorrent things a Time Lord could do and was about to tell him that he still loved him when pain shot through his head as the collar released an electric charge.

At the same time the door to med-room shattered as it was kicked in and an overly large guard grabbed hold of Martha and unceremoniously and with one punch rendered her unconscious.

White Coat followed a few seconds later and regarded the now writhing Doctor with cold disinterest.

"I warned you that misbehaviour would mean pain. Did you think I would not know what you did to Doctor Jones? It seems I'll have to do something drastic to teach you a permanent lesson. Take Doctor Jones to a proper cell, I'll deal with her later."

He switched the collar off and said to the remaining guards. "Take that to my laboratory and tell them to prepare him for surgery."

As the guards went by with his now unconscious property he grabbed hold of its hair and said. "I will have your obedience and will have that mate of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Translation<strong>

h'ast misa- ritual suicide

nar ist mela- it means damnation


	16. Chapter 16

Jack thought it was either the cleverest thing he'd heard or the most arrogant. Of all the places he thought White Coat would have had his base; he wouldn't have guessed it would be there.

He watched as Ianto brought up the web page of St. Miriam's Hospital for Psychiatric Research and Rehabilitation.

He read the blurb on the home page: St Miriam's is one the oldest centre for the treatment of Psychiatric disorders and had been established in 1650 and named after its founder. In the last two years it had received generous funding from Gen-Med and had all but taken over the place.

That would mean security would be tighter than a boa constrictor on its victim. Jack laughed silently at that thought...since White Coat was the biggest snake outside of the Master.

Speaking of the Master...

* * *

><p>The Master was displeased and insulted at having been shoved into one of the cells. Not that he was worried about his own safety; he could escape anytime he wanted.<p>

No, he was only worried about the Doctor and his invoking h'ast misa; he knew what that meant.

Not the human way of killing their bodies, but much worse. The Doctor, his Thete was going to deliberately destroy his own m'eas. For a Time Lord to even think of such a thing would have had him dragged away and sectioned. Committing h'ast misa was condemning one's self to eternal damnation outside the Gates of Life.

What he really wanted was to get out of here and find his love by himself, but as much as it irked him, he needed Harkness' particular skills.

Closing his eyes he tried once more to reach out to his Si'arila but this time there was not even the white noise of his madness...there was nothing.

He opened his eyes and his stomach clenched in fear...had he already done it? No, he would have felt it, the indescribable agony of a bond being torn away and the screams of a Time Lord's former selves as he invoked the h'ast misa...he had to reach him.

The Master refused to be the only Time Lord left in this miserable universe; he would not have a shell of a lover for company.

So, if he had to go along with Harkness he would and if he had to allow Harkness to take the Doctor out of that place, then he would. But once they were outside, all bets were off.

He smiled and activated the small tracker he'd inserted below his skin; his trap would be sprung once Harkness had done all the hard work.

No-one but himself was going to have the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Martha woke with a start and with a painful jaw. She found herself in a proper cell this time and had no idea how she got here. A throbbing headache was starting to vie with her jaw for her attention.<p>

Her head felt incredibly fuzzy, like she'd had one too many on a night out and for some reason she thought she'd had the Doctor's voice in her head.

The Doctor...was he alright, they hadn't taken her back to her room and she hadn't finished treating him.

She stood up and went to the door and began banging on the door. "Let me out!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a groan and opened his eyes. His whole body felt like it had been twisted inside and out.<p>

He tried to move but found he couldn't; he couldn't move at all.

He tried anyway but only succeeded in getting the attention of the only other person in the room.

A face he hated came into view and he was carrying what looked like electrodes.

"Don't try to move, not because I care if you hurt yourself but because this is a delicate procedure. So stay still," White Coat said.

"Y'easah mi ir sera," the Doctor snarled.

White Coat may not have understood the words, but he understood the tone and the intent.

"I don't think so, you will obey me. I have a lot of work for you to do, and the first thing we're going to do is get that mate of yours."

His property snarled at him again and he laughed. "Oh, you are going to help, willingly or not."

* * *

><p>Jack had to hand it to Doctor Stoneleigh; he had serious clout with MOD, judging by the amount of firepower he saw.<p>

But he would only be using it if he had to; he had every intention of doing this with the minimum of violence. It wasn't that he wanted to take White Coat alive, that wasn't a problem. But there were innocent people within the walls of St. Miriam's and unlike the Master, he cared about other people.

"Why can't we just storm the place, it's be a lot quicker," the Master said.

"Because there are innocent people inside," Jack said for the second time.

The Master snorted and went back to looking at the reader that Doctor Stoneleigh was holding.

No thought Jack, they were going to try the subtle approach first. He was looking at a plan of the main building when the Master let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

He rushed over and tried to hold the writhing Time Lord, who was screaming one word over and over again.

"Si'arila!"

* * *

><p>Martha sat in the dark and the quiet of the cell and was seriously thinking she was going mad with the silence.<p>

A few minutes later, she wished there was nothing but silence as the screams echoed around her cell.

She recognised the voice that was attached to those screams and knew that he was being tortured once more.

She put her hands over ears and sang songs in her head to try and drown out the sound of someone in pain.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had sworn and cursed White Coat but he couldn't stop him. His whole body was immobilised and he could do nothing but threaten him and do nothing but scream.<p>

Although he was immobilised, it didn't stop the pain.

It was like fire burning through him and all he wanted to do was pass out but White Coat must have given him something to prevent him from doing just that.

In his pain and torment he tore through the barrier he'd put up and hurtled his distress and pain towards his Inari.

"Inari!"

* * *

><p>At first the Master thought he was suffering the side-effects from the sudden separation of their bond and he tried to ignore it and concentrate on his surroundings...and then it hit him.<p>

Pain...no, absolute agony, torment and helplessness overwhelmed and he clutched his head and cried out as white hot pain wracked his body and he staggered and fell and screamed out.

"Si'arila!

* * *

><p>Jack still had hold of the Master when he suddenly went still and very limp. After a few moments the Master stirred and his eyes snapped open.<p>

He struggled up and pushed Jack away.

Jack saw the look on the Master's face; it was twisted with rage.

"Rassilon take your being subtle. He's killing him."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

Y'easah mi ir sera- I will kill you.

M'eas- spirit, soul, life energy


	17. Chapter 17

The Master went to move past Jack, but found himself gripped by strong hands.

"Get out of my way," he snarled and tried to take Jack's hands off him, but Jack's grip tightened more.

The Master stared directly into Jack's eyes. "I said get out of my way, freak."

Jack shook his head. "No, if you go in all guns blazing, people will get killed."

"I don't give a stuff about the stupid apes. That animal is taking the Doctor apart atom by atom...let me go!"

"No, listen to me. Why would he destroy the one thing he's been trying to keep hold off for the last ten months? He wants something and I think I'm looking at it."

That stopped the Master and realisation slowly flowed onto his face.

"He wants me?"

* * *

><p>Jack sighed but still kept a firm grip on the Master. "White Coat is a collector and he thought he had the rarest thing in existence, the Last of the Time Lords. When lover-boy created the paradox, he was inside White Coat's base..."<p>

"So he wasn't affected, he knew what had happened," the Master finished.

Jack nodded. "And when the Doctor killed himself and the para..." Jack was interrupted by the Master again.

"He tried to kill himself...why, how?"

Jack was surprised to hear the shock and concern in the Master's voice...did he actually care about the Doctor?

"White Coat killed you and then he killed White Coat. He stabbed himself in the hearts with a needle and whatever was inside killed him, it broke the paradox and well, you can guess. Now there's you and he wants to own you both"

Jack nearly let go of the Master in surprise when he cried out again and arched his back.

But this time the Master didn't recover, instead his eyes rolled back and he began to fit.

Jack lowered the twitching Time Lord to the ground and yelled, "Get a doctor!"

* * *

><p>White Coat looked at the monitor in front of him and then at his property, who was in the throes of a fit.<p>

"That's enough for now, I don't want to cause any damage... but never mind that. If what I suspect is true then I will soon be having company. Fetch Doctor Jones and make sure she doesn't resist."

He returned his attention to his property and wiped some of the blood from its face as it continued to fit. He took a hypodermic from a tray and a few second late his property calmed.

"This will pass and then perhaps you will obey me and you can be joined with your mate. He will be here shortly and how glorious will it be when you two are released on the world."

He turned away when the door was opened and Martha was pushed inside.

"Ah Doctor Jones, have we recovered from my property's attempt at mind control. He won't be doing that again. Now as before, I need him fit enough to stand, I will have another patient for you soon."

He ignored the laser-like glare Martha gave him and left her alone with the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Martha didn't know what White Coat had meant by mind-control, but she could see what he'd done to the Doctor and she knew that would make him pay for it.<p>

She moved over to the Doctor and whether he was insane or not, she would do all she could to help this wounded and broken person in front of her.

She filled a bowl with water and found some cloth and began cleaning away the blood, sweat and dried tears from the Doctor's face.

He stirred under her ministration and opened his eyes.

She was expecting to see wild and insane flecked orbs, the colour of the darkest night but was shocked to see eyes that she never thought she would see again...her Doctor's eye, filled with pain but definitely her Doctor.

"Martha..." he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Hello," she said softly and smiled.

Her joy was short lived when he started to convulse and a minute later he groaned and opened his eyes and they were once again the colour of obsidian.

This time when he said her name it was full of hate and vitriol.

"You are dead Martha Jones, " he hissed.

"That's interesting," Martha said with a bravado she didn't really feel. "Then who's going to re-stitch you down there."

She nodded to the Doctor's abdomen and the blood that was starting to seep through the hospital gown that he was wearing.

When she saw him pale and lay back she took is as acquiescence and lifted what remained of his gown.

The whole area was once again inflamed but it wasn't that which caught her eyes. She blinked and looked again and then she gasped.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked down and paled slightly; the nearly healed stitches must have split during White Coats tender ministrations.<p>

But something else didn't feel right; something was different.

He lay back and let Martha examine him, but the feeling that something was not right still plagued him.

He closed his eyes and tried to locate the reason for the not right feeling...then he found it.

His eyes shot open with shock just as Martha let out a gasp of surprise.

Now he knew what was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Just a little message. If I don't reply to your reviews, it's not because I'm ignoring you.**_

_**Once again this site is playing up and won't let me use the reply on the e-mail it sends me, so if you have disabled your PM service I can't reply.**_

_**I apologise if you think I'm being rude.**_

* * *

><p>Jack watched with a frisson of worry as the Master fitted; not that he cared about the murderous bastard. He only cared in so much as he needed the Master to help with the Doctor.<p>

Thoughts chased each other through his head, even if he managed to get the Doctor away from the Master could he cure his insanity and could he or should he break this bond between them.

He had no idea what this bond was, but he could take a good guess and would it be an act of mercy or cruelty to sever it.

The Master suddenly stopped fitting and seemed to be coming round just as the doctor arrived.

The doctor went to examine the Master but was pushed away with a growl.

The Master shook his head and sat up and glared at the doctor, who backed away.

"He seems okay," he said and moved way.

Jack offered and hand to the Master who reluctantly took it and let Jack haul him up.

He looked around and said in quiet voice. "I'll work with you Harkness, not because I like you but my Si'arila is in there and at the mercy of that butcher. When I have him back and I will get him back, we'll leave."

With that he stepped away and said in a louder voice. "So Captain, if White Coat wants me then why don't we give him what he wants."

* * *

><p>Martha couldn't believe what she was seeing; how could White Coat do that to him after the trauma of the last time. She looked up at the Doctor and she could see by the look on his face that he knew what she knew.<p>

The look of abject terror on his face cut her to her quick and she knew that even in his madness he knew that this was not natural; not that what he and the Master had done was natural.

But at least it had been done with love and not some twisted scientific whim.

She was shaken from her thought by the Doctor letting out a groan and she felt him tense and then he went into another violent fit.

There was nothing she could do except wait until it was over. It seemed like an eternity before the Doctor stopped and was still.

He let out a moan and Martha laid a hand on his sweaty forehead. "Ssh now."

The Doctor let out a whimper and opened his eyes and Martha saw the distress in them. Gone was the crazed Time Lord that had told her she was dead.

Now she saw a terrified and distressed person.

* * *

><p>The Master was about to make another scathing comment when it hit him again and he found himself waking up on the floor once more with Jack Harkness leaning over him.<p>

He resisted the urge to punch him and instead tried to clear his head...then for the first time in what seemed forever his bond with the Doctor became clear.

"_Si'arila, I thought you were lost_."

The reply was full of sadness and despair and it made his hearts fall.

"_I am lost Inari, more than ever...things have happened and I have to do something_..."

"_No Si'arila, I will not let you do that. I'm coming for you."_

_"You will not find me."_

_"You're underneath a loony bin, you're not going anywhere."_

_"Aren't I, there are more ways out than through a door. You know what I mean, the thing we talked about if it was hopeless_."

The Master recoiled...no not that; they'd only talked about it.

"_You made it, didn't you? You can't!"_

The laughter that rang through his head was not pleasant and it made the Master's blood run cold.

The link was broken and the Master was once again left with the static of the Doctor's insanity.

"No!" the Master cried out loud.

He scrambled up and managed to grab Jack's hand-gun.

"I've changed my mind, sod being subtle. If he wants another Time Lord, then he's going to get one and he'll regret it."

He pressed his left palm and knew that within moments his own forces would be here.

* * *

><p>Jack had been caught by surprise when the Master grabbed his gun and heard the Master's snarled words.<p>

He didn't have time to react to that as the skies above the Institute erupted into life and a huge ship appeared.

There were flashes of light that were followed by gunfire and shouts.

Jack heard the sound of a safety being released and looked towards the Master and found his own gun pointed at him.

He looked beyond the Master and saw the ugliest looking creatures he seen in a while approaching.

"Like I said before Harkness, I don't care about the stupid apes. Now if you don't mind I have a lover to rescue and someone to kill."

Jack could do nothing, outnumbered as they were.

He was relieved to see Gwen and Ianto being pushed towards him; something had happened that made the Master change his mind and in his heart he knew it was to do with the Doctor and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

He could do nothing as a huge explosion filled the air and one side of St Miriam's' disappeared.

* * *

><p>White Coat was busy in his lab when the ground beneath him shifted.<p>

He pressed his comm. "What is going on?"

"There's been an explosion sir, we're under attack."

"Then repel it. That is what I pay you for."

"Yes sir."

He turned back to his work, confident in his soldier's abilities to repel any attack. He had more important things to do.

* * *

><p>Martha stood looking at the Doctor; he seemed to be somewhere else.<p>

Then he blinked and looked at her and then spoke, but what he said made her shiver.

"Are you ready to die Martha Jones?"


	19. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Just a little message, especially to N'ieth. If I don't reply to your reviews, it's not because I'm ignoring you.**

**Once again this site is playing up and won't let me use the reply function on the e-mail it sends me, so if you have disabled your PM service I can't reply.**

**I apologise if you think I'm being rude, I'm really not.**

**Dengirl**


	20. Chapter 20

Martha jumped back when the Doctor moved. She stopped when he reached for a tray and grabbed hold of what looked like a butcher's knife.

She reacted then. "No Doctor!" fearing that he was going to do something awful.

As she reached for his arm he plunged the knife into his thigh and cut along it.

"Stay away Martha Jones or I will kill you!" he snarled as he put his fingers in the open wound and pulled out something. He held it up with a bloodied hand and looked at it.

Martha saw what looked like a small cube that was faintly glowing. A wave of unease washed across her; whatever that thing was it wasn't good.

"It's a bomb, isn't it?" Martha said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked at her then, his eyes bright with an unsettling fervour. "No, it's more than that, much more. My people outlawed it. But I made it and I'm going to use it. I have to stop this."<p>

Without warning he let out a cry of pain and Martha stared in horror as his belly physically moved.

The Doctor looked down at his abdomen in horror. "It's an abomination!" he cried.

Martha went to say something but there was low rumble and the ground vibrated.

"That must be the Master, he'll save you. He can help you."

The Doctor shook his head and curled up in pain once more. He clutched his head and let out a screech that shredded Martha's nerves and fell back and didn't move.

There was louder rumble and this time all the items that were not bolted down shook.

"Doctor?" Martha said.

She moved forward, wary that he was feigning unconsciousness. She swallowed back bile as she saw his belly move again.

She moved again when he let out a groan and sat up and looked once more at his belly and she could see the disgust and revulsion on his face

But the Doctor wasn't listening and Martha realised he was gone; his mind set on only one thing.

Time to try something different...she had to get to the Master.

* * *

><p>The Master hardly noticed when Jack joined him as they stepped through the ruined wall.<p>

His mind was full of awful thoughts...he couldn't believe the Doctor had built it. It was something he would have never done, although they had talked of it.

He had to find him and stop him...not that he cared about this stupid planet; he didn't want to be alone again.

His thoughts were broken by Harkness who was yelling at him.

"You're using Tr'voc!"

The Master whirled round, not bothering to hide his contempt. "What of it? They get the job done."

"But they kill anything that moves!"

The Master shook his head. "They'll kill what I pay them to kill and at this moment it's anyone who gets in the way of me and the Doctor. But if it keeps you happy I'll let you get as many of the loonies out as possible."

He began moving off but was stopped by Jack.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The Master shrugged off Jack's hand. "I think we should keep up with the Tr'voc. I take it you do want to take White Coat alive?"

* * *

><p>Jack let go of the Master but every cell of his body was screaming at him that there was something else going on.<p>

What had happened when he made contact with the Doctor?

Putting his feelings to one side he ran after the Master and the murderous Tr'voc.

He moved further into the building and was relieved to see that only armed men were laying dead and not unarmed civilians. But they were still in danger of getting caught in the crossfire.

"Ianto, Gwen, get Stoneleigh to use his men to clear this place of civilians. Don't worry about the Tr'voc, they'll obey the Master's orders. No, don't try and follow me, I'll deal with the Master and White Coat when we find the Doctor."

He shut off his com and ran after the Master, still unable to shake of the feeling of something not right.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get the Doctor away from the Master and deal with White Coat, but he wasn't going to leave the Doctor with either monster.

* * *

><p>White Coat had been forced to leave his laboratory and was now watching a large screen in his operations room.<p>

He scowled when he saw both Captain Harkness, and what was undoubtedly the Master following alien soldiers.

"We can't hold them back for much longer. They have more firepower than us sir."

"You must hold them off. I can't abandon this base, the experiment is at too a delicate stage to interrupt. In fact, show me the med-room."

A corner of the screen blurred and then cleared and White Coat scowled...it was empty.

"This is really beginning to annoy me. I really should have severed its spinal cord and disposed of Doctor Jones. Send a team to find and kill Doctor Jones and I will accompany a team and find my property."

He left the safety of the operations room; he would have his property back and he would have his mate and he would complete his experiment.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had let Martha Jones go; he didn't care if she lived or died<p>

For a fleeting moment he thought about what would happen but only for a moment. How had it all gone so wrong?

He looked at the device in his hand. Just having the idea of using it would have earned him a forced regeneration.

The h'ast misa was an illegal act and actually having the device that allowed it would have condemned him.

His only regret was that he was losing his Inari and the pain he would cause.

As he moved along the corridor, he knew he would descend into purgatory...and it would be painful.

He could hear the sounds of battle in the distance and knew his time was short.

He went to open a door when he felt it move inside him and he double over in pain...Rassilon, it was beginning to achieve sentience!

There was no more time; he couldn't let it stop him.

He steeled himself and saying a silent prayer of forgiveness he took the knife he still carried and plunged it into his belly.


	21. Chapter 21

The pain was excruciating as the cold steel sliced through flesh and muscle and found its target.

He cried out with the pain and the convulsion of the thing he was carrying.

He cried out again when he felt it try and force him to stop. He could feel the muscles in his arm begin to seize as it tried to stop him.

"No!" he cried and will sheer force of will he pushed and the agony increased and he knew he'd done it.

Fire poured into his head as the thing inside him tried one more time to stop him and as he felt it die he pulled the knife free and dragged it out of his belly.

The wave of agony that burnt through him made his knees buckle and he landed heavily.

"Isha!" he spat and dropped the knife.

* * *

><p>The Master was about to take aim on another armed guard when it hit him. He staggered back as he felt the pain of something slicing through his gut and ripping it open.<p>

An image of his love on his knees, with blood pouring from his midriff and burnt into his mind.

Then the link was gone in a wave of intense pain.

"No..no..no...what have you done!"

He blinked and tried to understand what had happened; why would the Doctor do such a thing to himself?

Then it came to him, there could only be one reason and it wasn't suicide...White Coat had done something perverse; so perverse that the Doctor had mutilated himself.

He needed to find him before he could complete the ritual and activate that cursed device and to do that he had to rid himself of one Captain Jack Harkness.

He swivelled round and without any pre-amble or guilt he shot Jack and didn't even bother to watch him fall to the floor.

"Time I started being the Master and not a love-sick puppy."

He plucked the psychic tracer from Jack's dead hand and snorted. "As if," and smashed it.

He closed his eyes and gathering his strength he reached out for the bond and found it easier than he thought to break through the barrier his lover had put up. He opened his eyes and with a smile moved off.

* * *

><p>White Coat glanced at the screen of his tracker and smiled; he was getting closer. He'd been receiving reports that his men were being over-run and realised that yet another base was lost.<p>

He shrugged his shoulders, he would find his property and start again and this time he had something extra.

Yes, he could see this experiment being very profitable.

He came to door that led to an emergency exit and he stopped when he saw something metallic on the floor.

It was one of his knives and it was lying in a pool of blood.

Yet again he regretted not immobilising his property and now it had cost him dearly; he would have to punish it severely for that.

"Find him and if he resists, shoot to immobilise."

His guards nodded and split into three groups and one of them stayed with White Coat.

"He may be outside," White Coat said and opened the door and was about to step through it when the Tr'voc attacked.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was virtually crawling up the steps. He could feel the draught of cold air on his face; he knew he must be close to relative freedom.<p>

He stopped when another wave of pain rippled through him. Dragging out the knife had caused more damage than he'd expected; he must be bleeding inside.

He let out a cry of frustration as he sank against the wall; he was so close now, he couldn't die yet, he needed to complete the h'ast misa.

"Come on!" he yelled at himself and moved again, leaving a sticky hand print as he once again began his ascent.

The pain was becoming all encompassing and somewhere on the periphery of his hearing he thought he heard gunfire.

He felt something tickle at the back of his mind...the Master. He shuddered as another wave of pain hit him. He was too tired and too weak to bolster the barrier.

"Too late Inari," he whispered and moved again.

He needed to stay alive for a little longer. If he died before he completed he would regenerate and it would begin again. That's why he needed to stay alive to perform the h'ast misa; no m'eas meant there would be no regeneration.

How many more steps he thought? He could feel the beginnings of death tugging at his mind; time was running out.

Gritting his teeth he pushed himself to his feet and groaned with the pain and began climbing again...one painful step at a time.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Gwen watched as the last or at least they hoped of the patients and staff that were left alive.<p>

The sounds of the fire-fight had receded as the Tr'voc had advanced inside the building.

Gwen and Ianto began to move towards the destroyed section of the Institute.

"Where are you going?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked. "Didn't your superior order you to stay here?"

Gwen and Ianto looked at him. "We're not always good at taking orders," they said together.

Doctor Stoneleigh smiled. "Neither am I," he said.

He threw a look at the two men in suits who were walking towards them. "Time to go, I think."

The trio stepped through the gaping hole and ignored the shouts.

* * *

><p>Jack breathed back into life. He sat up and looked round.<p>

The corridor was empty and the sounds of gun-fire were distant. There was no sign of the Master; not that he expected there would be.

It was then that he saw the wrecked tracer and he scowled; he knew he shouldn't have trusted him.

"Dammit, how the hell am I going to find him now?"

"I's can help you," a voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

_Isha se_- I curse you


	22. Chapter 22

_Penultimate chapter..._

Jack stared in disbelief at the figure standing in front of him. He shook his head...he must be seeing things.

"You's ain't seein' things, dark-haired warrior. Sky Lord took me home. But I's come back cause' he needs help."

Jack blinked."But how can you, you're a ghost."

The Seer...what was her name...Lia smiled. "You's thinks I'm a spirit."

The ghost walked forward and touched his forehead and Jack almost passed out with the wave of power that flowed from the 'ghosts' fingertips and into his head. Images flashed in his mind; images of the Doctor and himself in that cave, hands clasped tightly as he'd delved into the Doctor's dreams.

"How...?"

"Not important warrior, we needs to go, now!"

Jack watched as the 'ghost' walked with silent footsteps out of the door.

"Warrior, come!"

Jack found himself getting up and obeying the voice. He stepped out into the destroyed corridor.

The 'ghost' was standing at the end of the corridor.

"This way an' don' be slow. Two's are searching for his soul."

The 'ghost' moved as he reached the end of the corridor and the sound of gun-fire increased.

"This way warrior," the 'ghost said and Jack could see they were heading towards an emergency exit.

Jack frowned, wouldn't the Doctor be in the safest part of the base, the lower levels...unless he'd escaped.

"Hurry warrior, time is short!" the 'ghost' said and began to fade. "Hurry!"

It was then that Jack saw the pool of blood and the bloody knife and the bloody hand and foot prints that could only be the Doctor's.

He then saw another set of prints...booted ones and a sick feeling ran through him...he recognised prints...and they were not the Master's.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stopped again, his head reeling with the loss of blood and the cold touch of death's hands.<p>

"No," he growled and steadied himself against the wall with a bloody hand. He shook his head to try and clear but it didn't help...his thoughts were becoming fuzzy and disjointed and making no sense to him.

He had to make it outside.

He moved again but only took a step before dizziness overwhelmed him and any logical thought deserted him.

* * *

><p>The Master was slowly making his way along the corridor; he itched to go faster as he could feel the bond between himself and the Doctor start to weaken.<p>

He could only bolster for so long and then he would lose it completely.

_"Where are you Si'arila?"_

_"At the gates,"_ the reply came, along with a wave of confusion and pain.

The Master let out a breath, the Doctor's mind was beginning to slip...he couldn't have started the h'ast misa already, he would have felt it.

Whatever injuries he'd done to himself must be taking their toll.

He had to try and stall him long enough for him to reach him and stop him; if he could.

_"Wait at the gates for me."_

_"Inari,"_ came the whispered reply, then there was silence and then out of the blue a pulse of anger jabbed at the Master.

_"No...you won't stop me!"_

_"Si'arila, you will not do this."_

_"You are too late."_

_"You must not use that thing. You know what it will do."_

_"Only way Inari...even my body will not be able to rest..."_

A wave of fear rolled through the Master.

_"Rassilon...no...he's coming...I smell him!"_

The Master jerked as the link was cut off and the Master had no doubt as to who it was.

"Enough of this," he growled looked round.

A few feet away lay the body of a Tr'voc.

With a mirthless smile he searched the body and let out a "Ha!" when he found what he wanted.

"Why use the stairs to get out, when you can blast a hole out."

He placed a hand on a wall and smiled again and placed the device against it and ran.

Moments later the wall exploded and the corridor was full of rubble and dust and the Master stepped through the hole.

"I'm coming Si'arila and I am saving you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had smelt him when he taken in a pain filled breath and fear had broken his link with the Master.<p>

He was coming and he didn't know if he had the strength to move.

Then he heard footsteps and terror lent strength to his muscles and he climbed the last few steps and pushed on the door.

He tumbled out and the cold air hit him.

"No time," he mumbled and looked round him with pain glazed eyes.

He saw something and with a groan he moved and took hold of it. Crying out at the pain the sliced through him he somehow managed to move the concrete block across the door.

He fell back and felt something warm. He looked down and saw that fresh blood was seeping from the wound; his body was breaking down, unable now to heal itself.

But death would not end it, nor would the h'ast misa. He looked at the small cube that was glowing faintly; it would make sure it would end.

No mind...no body...no m'eas. It would erase him from existence and that was a good thing...if he could stay alive long enough to kill himself.

He would have laughed at the irony of that statement if he'd had the energy.

He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a large expanse of grass...it would do.

The part of his mind that was aware but unhinged would have liked to be somewhere more spectacular...never mind.

He crawled forwards until he was in the middle of the grassy expanse.

With what was left of his strength he forced himself to his feet and began to gather what was left of life force.

"Seyat ish caria...Seyat se ari," he whispered and the cube in his hand began to brighten.

He let it drop to the ground and began to pull his shattered mind together.

The cube began to glow brighter and began to grow, shedding multi-coloured light that danced across the Doctor's face.

He stared into the light, eyes reflecting the multi-faceted surface of the cube.

He became oblivious to everything around him and with a small smile he felt the first pull of what was going to be his final death.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Translation**

_Seyat ish caria_- All must end.

_Seyat se ari_- All must die.


	23. Chapter 23

_This was going to be the last chapter but I found more_

White Coat followed the bloody prints and stopped when he heard a groan of pain; his property must be close.

He then heard the slam of a door and realised he must have gotten outside. He ran up the rest of the steps and pushed the door and found it wouldn't budge.

"Don't think that will stop me," he said and rummaged in his pocket and took out a canister.

He sprayed it on the door and took a few steps back.

There was a hissing and the metal began to melt and fall away as if something was eating the door away. Within seconds the door was gone and whatever it was began eating away at the concrete that was blocking the door.

White Coat's impatience grew as he knew the longer it took, the further away his property would get.

There was a loud crack and the concrete block split in half and fell way.

"About time," White coat growled and stepped out onto the grass.

He looked round and saw a faint glow in the distance and began walking towards it.

* * *

><p>Jack had intended to go up the stairs but just as he was about to an explosion knocked him off his feet and he was showered with dust.<p>

He coughed and wiped dust from his eyes and he let out a cry of frustration...the explosion had caused the stairs he was going to use to collapse and leave a gap that even he couldn't bridge.

How the hell was he going to get to the Doctor now?

A minor miracle announced itself as Gwen's voice rang out from the dust. "Jack, are you okay!"

"Yeah!" he called back and seconds later three figures emerged from the dust.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"Not sure, but I bet its Master shaped," Ianto said.

"Well, it's destroyed the stairs and the Doctor gone that way," Jack said, the frustration clear in his voice.

"Actually it's not," Doctor Stoneleigh said. "I took time to study the plans of this place. There's another emergency exit at the end of this corridor.

Jack could have hugged Doctor Stoneleigh but restrained himself.

"Show me," he said.

* * *

><p>The Master stepped out onto the grass and he instantly felt it and his hearts clenched...he'd started already!<p>

He tried to link with the Doctor but he was rebuffed by the power of the device but he did catch the words that the Doctor was murmuring.

"Si'arila...no!" he gasped and began running towards the glow in the distance.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt his mind begin to slip and knew it wouldn't be long and now no-one could stop it...no-one human anyway.<p>

Only the Master might have a chance and even he would be too late.

"Seyat eila mia," he whispered and looked deeper into the prism of light and oh...it was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Translation**

_Seyat eila mia_- All things end


	24. Chapter 24

_**I thought this would be the last chapter...but no. I need another chapter to form the final scene.**_

* * *

><p>The Master burst through the trees and he skidded to a halt.<p>

He could see his beloved only feet away, on his knees staring into the ever growing rainbow light of ...damnation.

"Inari, no!" he cried and moved again and fell to his knees beside his love.

The device spat and fizzed when he did so; he glared at and sneered. "Not today."

He calmed his racing hearts and spoke to his Si'arila. "I know you want to end it and I can understand why. But this is not the answer...not this, this is eternal damnation. Irilia na rasi Si'arila, tia ist meamorie."

The Master placed a hand on the Doctor's face and felt him shiver at his touch and a small thrill of hope went through him...he wasn't quite gone.

"Come back to me Si'arila," he said softly.

The Doctor's trembling increased and the Master felt something wet on his fingers...tears were spilling from the Doctor.

"It's so beautiful, Inari...e'shala."

The Doctor reached out a hand and the device spat and fizzed again and a small tendril of light started to reach towards the Doctor's out-stretched hand.

The Master grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled it back, ignoring the hiss from the device as the tendril withdrew.

"Nai Thete...please."

The Doctor turned his head then and the Master could see the light of the device reflected in his eyes and he drew in a sharp breath; he was nearly too late.

"Koschei?"

"I'm here...please stay...I need you."

"How sweet," a voice broke the moment.

The Master spun on his knees and found himself staring at the human who had caused all of this.

He snarled and went to move but a bullet bit into the ground at his feet and he froze.

* * *

><p>"Not so fast," White Coat said. "Now this is like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one. Two of the most unique possessions in existence and I have you both. Now would you kindly get up and move away."<p>

White Coat ignored him and called out to the Doctor. "You, get up!"

When the Doctor ignored hi he snarled, "Get up!" and another bullet bit close to the Doctor this time, but he still didn't move.

White Coat let out a sigh. "If I really must..." and squeezed the trigger.

"No!" the Master cried and moved.

* * *

><p>The shot when it rang out caused the Doctor to jerk and the connection between the light and himself was severed just as the bond between himself and the Master was shattered in the heat of hot metal that bit into the Master's back.<p>

The shot and the white heat also snapped the Doctor back into a semblance of sanity and the first thing he saw as he turned was the Master lying face down and not moving ...and the second thing he saw was White Coat.

"Koshcei!" he cried.

"I'm afraid he's had a case of terminal heroics," White Coat snarled. "Now, get up! I want to at least take one prize with me."

"Koschei," the Doctor whimpered and this time he moved towards the Master.

The pain in his belly erupted again as he did and he crawled towards his stricken mate. He let out a groan that was more from fear than pain...he could feel his Inari's life draining away.

He was within inches of touching him when another bullet kicked up dirt near his hand.

His eyes flashed, not with the colours of the device but with a fire that had burnt a thousand worlds; now tinged with insanity.

"Krisha!" he snarled and lunged at White Coat, murder in his eyes.

He never made it as another shot rang out and fire erupted in his shoulder and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>"You really are very troublesome," White Coat sighed. "I really will have to make sure you never run away again. Now move away from that," he ordered and waved his gun at the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor never moved.

"Really, I do not wish to shoot you again. I want a breathing prize not a cadaver. Now move away and get up, we will have company soon and I intend to be long gone. In fact it's very kind of you to give us a quick exit."

He took out the version of the sonic that his property had made and activated the portal, its red glow adding to the multi-coloured light from the device.

White Coat looked up sharply when he heard shouts in the distance. "Already," he sighed and closed the gap between himself and the Doctor.

He stopped momentarily to check the Master.

"Still alive I see and you won't move while he is...oh well, one is better than none," he said and with a cold smile fired once more.

* * *

><p>"No!" the Doctor screamed as the Master jerked with the impact and tried to get to his Inari.<p>

White Coat moved and grabbed him by his injured shoulder and hauled him way.

"Leave it, time to go."

The shouts grew louder and White Coat narrowed his eyes as figures burst through the undergrowth.

He realised he wouldn't have time to take himself and his property through and it irked him.

"I will be back for you," he said and stepped through the portal.

The Doctor didn't care about White Coat nor did he hear the shouts of the people running towards him.

His whole world was the Master and his world was dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Translation**

_Irilia na rasi Si'arila, tia ist meamorie_- I love you, without you I am dead.

_e'shala_- beautiful

_Nai_- no

_Krisha_- murderer


	25. Chapter 25

_Once again I thought this was going to be the last chapter but it kind of got away from me...but the next chapter will definitely be the last._

_And once again and apology, especially to N'eith. Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, no matter what I do I can't get the stupid thing to work ...sorry._

* * *

><p>Jack emerged from the exit door, closely followed by the others. They'd only gone a few yards when they skidded to a halt, their way blocked by what looked like half the army.<p>

"Whoa, good guys!" Jack yelled as a dozen weapons were aimed at him.

"At ease!" Doctor Stoneleigh bellowed and pushed past Jack.

One soldier snapped a salute. "Sir, we thought you were dead sir."

"Clearly I'm not. But that's not important, our Code Red has absconded."

"We know sir," the soldier said and gestured and the soldiers parted and someone was pushed forward.

"Martha!" Jack exclaimed and engulfed her in a hug. He frowned when he felt her trembling.

"Martha?"

Oh Jack...we have to find him. He's going to..."

Her words were cut off by a gunshot in the distance.

Jack reacted first. "With me!" he shouted and set off at a run.

As he raced through the trees he heard another shot and his heart pounded harder. He could now see a red glow at the edge of the woods... what the hell...it couldn't be...a rift portal!

He could hear the others behind him but he didn't slow down, he couldn't.

Another shot rang and he heard a cry...he recognised the anguished cry...the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor tried to crawl towards his Inari but he collapsed as his shoulder gave way. Pain burnt through him as he landed on his stomach.<p>

"No!" he cried trying to lift himself off the grass only to collapse again. He wanted...no needed to touch his Si'arila.

If he was going to die then they should go together.

With strength he didn't think he had he lifted himself up on trembling arms and dragged himself towards his beloved.

"Inari," he groaned and collapsed again...his own life teetering on the edges of falling into the dark.

He let out a choking sob as the Master opened his eyes and let out a groan.

"Thete?" he moaned and stretched out a blood covered hand.

The Doctor reached out with the arm that wasn't shattered by a bullet and let out a cry of frustration...too far...too far.

* * *

><p>The Master's world had turned into a red tinged nightmare. Fire had burnt through his back and chest as the bullet tore into him.<p>

He tried to keep his footing but hit the ground, pain becoming his companion.

He heard White Coat's words and another gun-shot and he heard Thete screamed curse before it was cut off by another shot.

He closed his eyes for a second as pain reasserted itself; then he felt someone looming over him and then he knew no more.

His world was pain and darkness and he could feel the pull of finality as his hearts began to slow.

"Inari," a voice said and pulled him back from the brink and he opened his eyes and looked straight into the pain and grief filled eyes of his Si'arila.

He could see his outstretched hand and with supreme effort pulled his dying body until he touched the Doctor's fingertips.

There was rush of images as their fingers touched and ...oh.

"No my love...I forbid it...you have to live...we'll meet again," and he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes and was still.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out an anguished cry as he felt the bond between them finally break and he began to burn with the death of another Time Lord.<p>

"Inari!" he screamed and with strength from somewhere he hauled himself up and took hold of the Master's body.

"No, no, no...no!"

He never heard the sound of running footsteps nor the voices that were talking to him, his grief all encompassing.

It wasn't until he felt himself being dragged away from his dead lover did he react.

* * *

><p>Jack burst out of the undergrowth just as the Doctor let out another cry.<p>

Jack put on a burst of speed and skidded to a halt and tried to take in the awful scene in front of him.

It was obvious to him that the Master was dead; not that he cared. He only cared for the broken man that was holding the Master tightly to him.

As he knelt down in front of the distraught Time Lord, his stomach tightening at the blood that covered him and that was seeping from a shoulder and a stomach wound.

He could hear the others approaching and knew what was going to happen next.

"Doctor," he said softly. "You have to let go."

He wasn't surprised when the Doctor ignored him and clung even tighter to the Master. He placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and regretted it.

The Doctor's head snapped up and the snarl that was aimed at him was feral and carried a clear threat...back off.

Jack wasn't cowed and this time and placed his hand back with more pressure. "He's dead."

The snarled reply was in the Doctor's own language, but the meaning of the word was clear.

"Va'isha!"

Jack sighed and stepped back as he was joined by his team and Doctor Stoneleigh and the military.

"Do what you have to do," he said to Doctor Stoneleigh.

He stood and watched as the Doctor was hauled away from the Master.

* * *

><p>It was heart-wrenching to watch and the wail of grief coming from the Doctor as he was dragged off made the little group's hearts ache.<p>

They did however react when the Doctor let out a snarl of rage when the Master's body was dragged across the grass, blood staining the grass

He wrenched free of the soldier holding him and stumbled forwards.

Several soldiers moved but Jack held out a hand to stop them.

"Put the body down, give him a minute, " he instructed and the soldiers did as they were told and lay the Master's body on the grass, next to the multi-coloured lights that no-one had taken any notice of until now.

Jack inched forward until he was within touching distance. He frowned as he felt the static from whatever the multi-coloured lights were...it felt like it was alive.

It hissed and spat as the Doctor came near it but he ignored it as he once again took hold of the Master's body.

All Jack could do was stand and watch as tears fell unabated and word tumbled from the Doctor in his own language.

Jack bowed his head and that was a mistake; because he took his eyes of the Doctor.

* * *

><p>His Inari was dead...White Coat had escaped and if he wasn't careful the humans would stop him from completing the h'ast misa.<p>

He glanced up and saw that only one was standing close enough to react, but that one human was Jack Harkness...no his time for subtlety then.

He kissed his Inari one last time and murmured. "Irilia na rasi Inari, sha ist meamorie."

He lay the Master down and stood, turned and faced the hissing, spitting lights.

"H'ast Mesa!" he cried.

* * *

><p>Jack looked up at the yelled words and froze for a second.<p>

The multi-coloured lights had changed and were now a murky black and black tendrils were snaking out towards the Doctor.

"Doctor!" he shouted and rushed forward.

In the few second it took for Jack to reach the Doctor the black tendrils had wrapped themselves around the Doctor.

Jack surged forward and grabbed hold of the Doctor and then began a bizarre and frightening tug-of-war and neither side was going to give.

* * *

><p>Doctor Stoneleigh and the others had turned away to allow the Doctor a measure of privacy but spun round at Jack's cry.<p>

"What the hell!" Ianto gasped.

Doctor Stoneleigh narrowed his eyes and then held out a scanner it.

"I can stop it!" he yelled and ran back to one of the soldier's who was carrying a case.

He grabbed it and ran back and threw it open and grabbed a device and activated it.

He began running towards the bizarre struggle, shouting as he went.

"It's a temporal rift, I can deactivate it!"

He skidded to a halt and held the device in front of him and pressed the button.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and the tug-of-war between Jack and the tendril continued, the Doctor the prize in the middle.

Then the tendrils seemed to shudder like something in pain.

* * *

><p>Jack had been losing the battle for a while and didn't know how long he could hold on but he didn't want to let go.<p>

Then he felt the grip of the tendrils lessen. Taking no chances he pulled harder, stretching his muscles beyond their limit, feeling some of them tear with the effort.

He fell back when the tendrils suddenly let go and he was left with what he hoped was a cowed and subdued Doctor...he was wrong.

The Doctor began cursing in his own language and despite his injuries and blood-loss he turned on Jack.

Jack fell back and on the edges of his vision he could see Ianto and Gwen moving forward.

He nodded and they rushed the Doctor.

"Hold him down!" Jack yelled. "Get him on his front!"

Ianto and Gwen shut their ears to the crazed snarls and growls of the Doctor and deftly flipped him so he was face down in the grass.

Jack took out the device the TARDIS had given him.

"I'm sorry," he said to the screaming struggling Time Lord and buried the device in the back of the Doctor's neck.

The scream...no screech that it elicited from the Doctor would have shattered glass and the convulsions would have broken bones.

Then the Doctor just stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Translation**

_sha ist meamorie_- I am dead

_Va'isha!-_ Gallifreyan curse akin to bastard


	26. Chapter 26

The med-room was a hive of hurried but un-panicked activity as nurses and medics busied themselves around the pale still figure on the gurney.

"BP 70 over 95 and falling," one said.

"Hearts rate are still erratic. 50cc's of ..."

"Get him into theatre now...!"

* * *

><p>The noise was shut off as the door closed on Jack's face and he stared miserably through the window...what had he and the TARDIS done?<p>

Through the door he heard the distinctive whine of a defibrillator and he closed his eyes.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder...it was Ianto.

"Come away Jack, let them do their work."

Jack shrugged away Ianto's hand and moved to a chair and sat down heavily.

"She said it would help," he said. "It's killing him."

"Don't blame yourself or the TARDIS. How was she to know about his injuries. Perhaps it was meant to be used on a healthy Time Lord. But he's a fighter, Jack."

Jack looked up at Ianto. "He wanted to die Yan. If I hadn't have been that close, he would have done it. You heard what Doctor Stoneleigh said, that rift was like no other he'd seen."

"Then it's a good thing we stopped him, so he has the chance to realise the madness of it."

"What have they done with the Master?"

Ianto hesitated. "They cremated him, didn't want any of his men stealing the body...sorry."

Jack let out a long breath. "I want him to be better Yan, but what if he's never the same? What if he can never forgive me?"

Ianto sighed. "Then we deal with that when and if it happens."

* * *

><p>They both looked up when an exhausted looking Martha and Doctor Stoneleigh opened the med-room doors.<p>

"How is he?" Jack said.

"Alive," was all Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"He's slipped into a coma and I can't tell if it's a healing one or not. There was so much damage Jack and..." she trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.

Doctor Stoneleigh spoke again. "He'd mutilated himself with some sort of blade. Yes it was self-inflicted," he said at the looks he got.

"There was a lot of damage to what passes as his liver and kidneys. We thought it was an attempt hastening the suicide but when we opened him up we found...well we removed something...something that was barely human or Time Lord, we couldn't tell. I think he was trying to kill it."

"Is it?" Ianto asked.

"No, its dead, the blade punctured the head. They're doing an autopsy now. What do you want us to do with it?"

"Burn it," Jack said.

"And the Doctor?"

"Like Doctor Jones said, he's comatose but stable. We can't do anything else for him here. The MOD has agreed that they won't be able to handle him if he recovers and is still unstable. I'm sure Doctor Jones is quite capable of treating him, so you can have him Captain Harkness. We will provide transport. I just wish we could have met each other under better circumstances."

The door opened and a nurse popped her head out of it. "He's out of recovery Doctor."

Doctor Stoneleigh nodded. "If you'll excuse me, my patient needs me. Doctor Jones," he said and they both disappeared back behind the doors.

"Where the hell are we going to keep him?" Ianto said.

"Somewhere safe...the TARDIS," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Martha brushed a lock of stray hair from the Doctor's face...it was getting too long.<p>

"We really should cut your hair, the hippy look doesn't suit you."

The only answer she got was the sound of the respirator as it pushed air into the Doctor's lungs.

The soft lighting of the TARDIS med-bay hid her tears as she checked the monitors. It had been a month since they'd brought him back to the TARDIS and there had been no change.

She had no idea what that thing the TARDIS had given to Jack did and she had never found out as it had disappeared as soon as they had brought it on board.

"Come back to us Doctor, insane or not, it's better than this."

With a sigh she turned and left the med-bay.

If she'd have stayed for just a few more seconds she would have seen the monitors change and heard the Doctor's breathing increase until it was short gasps.

The alarms did not go off to warn the others that things had changed...something told the TARDIS not to.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened his eyes and found himself once more in the garden. The sun was once again near its setting time and he heard voices in the distance.<p>

His hearts leapt when he saw it was the Master and his son.

"They can't sees you, Sky Lord," a voice said.

He looked round and there was young girl, sitting on a bench.

He frowned. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, but you forgots an' nows you haves to member. It will hurt, buts you have to member."

The girl got off the seat and walked over to him and touched his hand.

Fire erupted in his head and images flashed through his mind...awful images.

"No! I would never!" he cried.

"Remember Sky Lord"

As memories of things unspeakable filled his mind he sank to his knees and the garden around him began to wither and fade away.

"Please no...I don't..."

"No Sky Lord, you's must. It will hurt, buts you must. You must go far away and you must heal. The Tears are falling and the worlds will weep."

The Doctor frowned at the girls last words...that sounded like a prophecy.

"What do you...?"

He never finished his question as his world went black.

* * *

><p>Jack was jogging down the steps to the store-room where the TARDIS was, when he heard it; the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS engines.<p>

"No!" he cried and flew down the last steps and burst through the door, but was too late; only the sound of the TARDIS remained.

He couldn't believe...how could the TARDIS...?

Then he saw it, the small gold disc on the floor of the now empty store-room.

* * *

><p>The team were sat around the table and watched as Jack loaded the small disc into the player.<p>

No-one spoke as the Doctor appeared on the screen.

Martha noted that he still looked pale and dark circles made his eyes look hollow. But most of all she could see the misery in them.

Jack listened to the words but really couldn't take them in.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I have to go away, I can't be near anyone, it wouldn't be fair. I don't want to hurt any of you and I would if I were there. The TARDIS is going to lock me in until I'm healed."

The Doctor paused then and visibly swallowed. "I know the things I did and I know I will have to pay for them. But I can't change them and I don't want to. Some scars have to be carried."

The Doctor's eyes shifted then and looked at Jack and tears were glistening in his eyes.

"I won't forget you, none of you..."

The picture faded and there was nothing but silence.

_**TBC in "The Tears of Forever"**_


End file.
